Pure Bloodlust
by DanishGeisha
Summary: A girl finds she is the angelic key to opening the gate to hell, or at least her virginty is. VergilxOC rated M for smut and language.
1. Rainy Day

AN: I do not own any characters from the Devil May Cry series.

_The rain was coming down hard, her body felt so heavy against the ground. Her golden waves of hair soaked and sticking to her moist face. She heaved her chest trying to breathe, it was so difficult. "….Why….?" The young woman rasped into the atmosphere, feeling her defeat close at hand. Demons surrounded the fallen beauty in the hopes of devouring her succulent flesh. _

_A flash._

_She tilted her head, her vision starting to blur. She was able to see a man in a blue coat, he was radiating power. She reached out to him and called, but nothing came out of her mouth. She shivered and felt death was very near. And then…_

"EILA!"

"Huh what?"

The golden beauty sat up with a quickness from her previously slumped position on her desk. She rubbed the mark on her face left from her sleeping on crossed arms. Suddenly the whole class started laughing hysterically.

"Oh crap…" Eila groaned loudly in annoyance.

"I can't even believe this, do you know how disrespectful it is to fall asleep in class? It's incredibly insulting to me!" Mrs. Marney was furious, her plump face was even more puffed out then before, and it seemed her red hair looked a little disheveled like she had been scratching at her scalp.

Eila groaned again, averting her violet eyes, which instantly got repercussions. Mrs. Marney was not having this and smacked the blonde's desk with a yard stick. The class gasped at this.

"Get out. Go straight to the principle." Mrs. Marney was shaking violently, the fat in her face jiggled. Eila didn't say anything, she just walked out, hearing whispers as she passed. Whispers about how she was a freak, how she was gorgeous but weird. This happened every time there was an issue in class involving her.

Eila didn't go to the principles office though, she just walked out of school all together.

"I hate you people. Lazy, selfish, greedy, gluttonous…. Every single one of you." She cursed with every footfall, her steps and words echoing in the alleyways she took to get home.

Wait.

"Why am I going home?" Eila stopped in her tracks and stared at the cobblestone below her feet. "I can't go home, not to a drunk like him."

The blonde adjusted her school uniform.

As much as she hated school, she loved her uniform. It was a sky blue plaid skirt and a white button up t-shirt with the same print for a tie. It was cute and she liked to roll the skirt up a little at the top to make it shorter. This was for the sake that the only thing Eila had going for her at the time was her looks, so she flaunted them when she could. She didn't sleep around though, in fact, Eila was a virgin and planned to stay that way until she found the perfect guy.

"Meh, the only guys out there are freaking perverts!" She stomped her feet at this. For some reason Eila would have strange reactions to different things, like she would stomp her feet in anger, almost like a tantrum. She enjoyed acting carefree like a child, but she was still mature and could handle most adult situations with coolness.

Eila sighed and continued on her way down the alley, she decided she would go to her favorite coffee shop instead of going home. Eila's guardian wasn't exactly the best parent and she couldn't stand him and his alcohol abuse anymore.

She finally came into a clearing where different alleys met up and her coffee haven was right on the corner of the crossroad. She opened the door and the bell went off, it was a pleasant noise to her.

"Ha! Did you finally get suspended?" A busty, middle aged, brunette woman bursted into laughter.

"Nah, I just left. was being a bi-." Eila stopped herself when the brunette glared at her. "Eh…sorry, forgot about the foul language rule." The blonde smiled innocently and ran her fingers through her long golden tresses.

"Well If I were to call anyone a B-I-T-C-H it would be you for having gorgeous hair that goes down to your butt! I'm so jealous!" The brunette laughed haughtily.

"Jenna, you have nice hair too." Eila stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

"Well aren't you ornery? Why don't you go take a walk and cool down, you hot head!" Jenna laughed again. She laughed about everything. Eila loved that about her, like she was the mother she never had.

"Alright, I'll be back later okay?" Eila waved and walked out the door. She decided the graveyard would be fun to visit today, it was always desolate and that was appealing. The blonde was sick of dealing with people. They were all the same really…

It started to rain.

"Damnit!" Eila started to dash towards the gazebo in the center of the cemetery. She reached it just in time to not get completely soaked.

The blonde breathed in deeply and savored in the smell of the jasmine flowers that climbed the sides of the architecture. Along with the damp air and smell of dew, it was the cleanest and sweetest scent ever.

The clouds started to get darker and more ominous, the blonde was starting to feel uneasy but didn't want to leave the shelter of her beloved gazebo. "I hope it lets up soon, I'm getting cold." She pouted to herself.

She sank to the floor and hugged her knees, just listening to the sounds of rain and thunder.

'I just don't understand how people can be so cruel in this world. Just because I'm different.' Eila thought about how she fell asleep in class. It was a common problem in every class due to the fact that her drunken guardian usually kept her up all night. Teachers didn't really care about the abuse though. Funny how on the news or in media there would be talk of how teachers and friends would see an abused child and try to stop it.

This was not the case for Eila.

It would be a nightly ritual of slamming doors and hurling objects, then a daily ritual of other students picking on her while the teachers and faculty watched and did nothing to stop it. Hell, one day she went to the park and got stoned. Not high, legitimately old style stoned, sharp rocks and the works.

Eila sighed, hugging her knees closer to block out the cold. She started to breathe irregularly. Then before she knew it, she had tears pouring down her face.

She had forgotten how good it felt to cry, even though she had done it a lot in her life, she never did it in front of anyone. She refused to be seen as weak.

'Ugh, I'm so weird…' The blonde sighed inwardly 'I don't want to be weak yet I like childish things, what a contradiction.'

She finally stopped the tears and dried her violet eyes.

The blonde stood up and looked around feeling like she was being watched. She whipped her head around when she heard a branch crack in the distance, but there was nothing. "Hello?" Eila called out to the darkness. It was almost pitch black now, and for the first time she wished she wasn't alone and in a graveyard.

Suddenly, a groan. The blonde found herself surrounded by what looked like monsters, perhaps men? She was confused.

"Stay away from me! I mean it you perverts!" She backed out of the gazebo and into the rain. One of the creatures swung at her with what looked like a scythe. Eila screamed and began to run as fast as she could. She made her way back into town with the creatures hot on her heels.

With a searing pain she fell and hit the cobblestone hard, skinning her arm and knees in the process.

She turned to see the creatures hovering over her, one with a scythe already bloodied. They sniffed the air and looked at the bloody scythe, suddenly they were licking it and fighting for it. Eila looked on horrified.

"This is…Like my dream…" The rain poured hard and her clothes clung tightly against her sun kissed skin. Her back stung horribly, like it was on fire, but she felt she had to move if she wanted to survive.

The blonde got up and started to run again while the creatures were distracted. Though this was a futile attempt, for they caught on quickly that their meal was leaving.

Eila ran as hard as her legs could go, making only a little space between herself and her attackers. It was getting to dark to see and all she could hear was feet slapping the ground and her breath. She rounded a corner and found it to be a dead end.

"Shit!" She doubled back only to find that she had been cornered. Before she could even catch a breath she received a sickening blow to the head. The blonde saw swirling reds, blues, purples, greens, oranges…her head reeled and her ears rang.

"Angel…" One of the creatures growled at her then proceeded by grabbing her by her golden locks. Eila felt sick and couldn't breathe. "Angel?" She spit out just barely. Another blow, her head met the ground with a deafening crack. She started to black out as hot blood poured onto her cold face. She started to cry.

"…Wh…Why?"

Her vision went out, but she could still hear. There was footsteps. Then silence. Then the sound of metal on metal. Frightening howls of defeat. Then once again, silence.

"To easy…" A raspy tenor spoke, softly but stern. Eila was soothed immediately, she felt her body relax.

"This is the angel I spoke to you about, she's only half, but she will do." A darker voice appeared, this was slightly shocking but the blonde had no complaints, her life was spared and that was just peachy.

Suddenly she heard footsteps walking away, who was leaving? She couldn't tell. She panicked.

"Please…don't leave…please." That was all she could manage to say before blacking out.


	2. Virgin Sacrifice

AN: I do not own any characters from the Devil May Cry series.

Soft. Eila was in a comfortable place, she was growing conscious and she felt like she was on a cloud.

'Was that just another dream?' She didn't open her eyes but she felt she was in a soft, warm bed. She shifted slightly, checking for wounds. 'Huh, must have been…There's no pain.'

The blonde smelled the air, it had an old smell, like a library or an attic. She heard thunder and rain still going on outside. 'I wonder where I am, maybe I just fainted at the cemetery from exhaustion, and someone took me back to their home?' Her thoughts were silenced when she heard a door creak open.

Two sets of footsteps. She made out that someone must have been wearing a coat or some sort of swishy fabric, the noise it made was pleasing.

"When will she wake?" Eila gasped inwardly at the voice. 'It's -Tenor!' She giggled in her head at the ridiculous name she had just given the voice.

He sounded irritated though this time, and that made her uneasy.

"Well she is completely healed, but it seemed she was already exhausted before the incident." The blonde's heart sank, this was proof that she really was attacked and that frightened her. 'Why did they call me the Angel? What the crap is going on?' Eila puffed with irritation and confusion.

"Unacceptable." The tenor was not amused, Eila could tell that he was impatient and something was pressing him for time. 'Well if -Tenor-Grumpy-Pants wants me up, might as well get everything over and done with.'

Eila sat up slowly and opened her eyes, she squinted, fighting to focus.

"Ah, speak of the devil." The sinister voice chimed, accompanied by a glare from -Tenor. "Er…should I say angel?" The darker man smirked at his own joke. Eila's eyes finally focused and before she could say a word, she froze.

-Tenor was gorgeous.

He was tall, maybe 6'5, clad in a blue trench coat with black pants and a midnight blue ribbed vest with what she assumed was a black scarf tucked in around his neck.. He was obviously buff, his skin was extremely light and his facial features were sharp. She noticed his icy blue eyes and spiked white hair, he had a very cold look about him. The blonde could have died right there at the sight of this beautiful man. She eyed him up and down with no shame at all, it was obvious she was doing it, but she needed to drink in the sight of him. He noticed her reaction and gave her a raised eyebrow. Eila froze again.

"Don't worry , he gets that reaction far too often." The sinister one chuckled lightly. "Honestly Vergil, you should be used to it by now." Eila let out a single laugh that sounded like a 'Haw' rather then a legitimate laugh. Vergil looked at her questioningly.

"S…Sorry…" She felt overly embarrassed by her reaction. 'Nice name…haha.' She felt like a bitch for that thought.

"Arkham… Leave us." The white haired man had a very stern look. The bald man, Arkham, followed suit and left the room closing the doors behind him.

Eila looked at her surroundings, the bed she laid in was a dark emerald green with creamy sheets. The furniture followed the color scheme of deep emerald and cherry wood. Everything was antique. The floors were dark gray marble with beautifully detailed Persian rugs. The walls looked to be the same marble. A fireplace was blazing on the back wall, it made the room perfect temperature.

"Ahem." Vergil cleared his throat in annoyance. Eila straightened and blinked at him with doe eyes.

"Are you done studying your surroundings?" He meant it as a rhetorical question but the blonde nodded in answer anyways. He looked at the fireplace, still irritated.

"Your name is Eila correct?"

"Yes, and your name is Vergil…I guess…" Eila stared at him quizzically. He looked as if he almost took offense to her nonchalant speech.

"I saved your life, now I require your assistance as payment." He gritted his teeth, he obviously hated asking for help in any situation, even if he wasn't really asking but rather being more forceful.

"Really? I didn't ask you to save me." Eila pushed her luck with this man, she wanted to see what happened when the world burned.

"You will do this for me. You shall have no choice, you have a debt." Vergil turned and gave her a death glare. "I could just take the life that I had graciously saved." He placed his hand on his sword and gave her a look. Eila sat tight, as still as she could, for fear of moving could mean instant death. "What's the task?" She glared back at the white haired man.

"I require your virginity."

"WHAT?"

Eila jumped out of the bed and ran to the door only to find it was locked. "Open this fucking door right now! I mean it! You crazy bastard! How did you even know I was a virgin?" She stared at him with mixed emotions, mostly fear.

"I already told you, you have no choice in the matter. I require your virginity to gain power that was promised to me and you will not stop me." He approached her steadily, with each step he took she felt like bolting.

"So you saved me to rape me? Really? Fuck you!" She closed the space between them and struck him hard across the face.

Vergil adjusted the hair that fell down in the process of her strike, slicking it back into place. He was slightly shocked that she even struck him let alone that he allowed it to happen at all.

"That was foolish." With no trace of emotions he pushed her up against the doors, and they rattled and creaked in protest.

Eila growled and cursed at him. "Why couldn't you just rape me in the ally and leave me to die?" She venomously spat at him. He didn't falter his grip on her arms, which were on either side of her head. He stood still and looked at her deeply. The blonde calmed herself, she now saw that the time for 'the act' was not now and felt more at ease.

"Are you calm now?" He had that irritated look again. Eila could tell he didn't like the idea of deflowering her either.

"Why me? Is it just because I'm a virgin?" The blonde felt tired, she didn't want to fight this man anymore.

"No, it's because you have angel blood in your veins." He let go of her and she rubbed her arms, she presumed she would have bruises later.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" She placed her hands on her hips in disbelief. He looked at her and drew his eyebrows together in frustration.

"Your powers haven't awoken, I myself am a devil, do you believe that?" Eila gave him bewildered look, but then came to her senses. She was attacked by creatures that obviously weren't human, and he was able to defeat all of them, and for what it seemed he didn't even break a sweat. She was somewhat convinced that he was what he said, and that she might be an angel.

"Say I believe you, how did you find out that I was an angel if I didn't even know that?"

"I searched your private records, turns out your father was a fallen and your mother had relations with him, when she found out she was pregnant with you she knew she couldn't keep you, so she gave you up for adoption. You were adopted by social worker and her husband, she died after you had just turned two years of age." He was dead on. At least from the adoption point. This shocked Eila to the point of tears, but she fought them.

"Heh, well isn't this sad? The only person that wants me now only wants me for my virginity. Pathetic." The blonde hung her head, her golden bangs falling into her face. Vergil stood silent for a moment, pondering what to say.

"I need your virginity to open a gate to the demon world, it is where I belong and where my promised power is located." He had absolutely no remorse for the situation. Eila found this irritating and downright sad.

"If I give it to you, will you promise me something?" She felt so alone now, like the world was crashing down around her and there was no way out.

"Depends." He turned away from her and started to pace.

"Take me with you…When you open the gate, take me with you." He stopped mid pace and ran his hand through his hair.

"Please, I'll be an obedient companion. I just…well… I wanted to save myself for the right guy and if your it then I want to stick with you." She paused trying to gather her words. "I don't want to be alone in this world anymore…" Her voice cracked slightly, she was fighting hard not to cry and almost failing.

Vergil stood perfectly still and silent for what seemed a lifetime, thinking over the request.

"I can't make any promises, but I will try to grant your request." He sounded stern and cold, but Eila thought this the best response for the time being. She had a little bit of hope now, for a life she had been searching for.

"Can you try to court me too?" The blonde laughed at her own comment and bent to the side to try and see the devil's face.

He had the best poker face in the world, and with that he walked past the angel and unlocked the door and stepped out. 'Ugh, really? It was just a joke!' Eila sighed inwardly and walked back over to the bed and flopped down.

Just then Arkham walked in paging his book.

"Do you need to have sex with me too? Cause I'm sorry but you're not really my type…" Eila laughed again at this, almost in nervousness praying to god that it wasn't the case.

"No, fortunately for you we just need the blood from act, and you can just leave that to one man." Arkham smirked at her. The angel felt her face go pale.

"My…my blood? That's creepy!" She shivered and felt a little sick.

"Yes, you will lose your virginity on the alter and it will collect the blood, which will open the gate to the demon world." He closed his book loudly and Eila jumped. Arkham chuckled at this and approached a dresser in the room. He pulled out a white baby doll nightgown and some towels.

"Are we doing this tonight?" Eila backed up on the bed and looked at Arkham suspiciously.

"No, I thought you would want a bath and a change of clothes since you reek of blood. We healed your wounds but we did not clean you up, you can do that yourself or so I assume." He gave that creepy smirk again. Eila sighed with relief and looked at herself. 'Oh gross, how did I not notice this earlier?' She was covered in crusted blood, and it was starting to itch and peel.

"Well I'm attractive, jeeze…" She said this sarcastically. She walked over and took the items from Arkham, thanking him in the same instance.

"You'll find the bath down the hall and to your right." He waved a hand, showing her out of the room and pointing to the bathroom.

"Thanks…" Eila dragged her feet down the hall, it was burgundy carpet with dark wood walls. "Someone likes jewel tones…"

She turned and opened the door to the bathroom. Thankfully the bathroom was a nice creamy golden color with a brass faucet and a mosaic in-ground tub. It was truly beautiful. The angel stripped down and turned on the water for the bath. She sauntered over to the mirror and stared at herself, checking her body for wounds. As she was told, she had no wounds accounted for. With that settled, she stepped in the bath and sprawled out in the water dunking her head. Her hair untangled itself and flowed freely throughout the water.

She thought of the day's events, and how they might play out. She started to fantasize about Vergil playing up his hidden romantic side and actually courting her, maybe taking her out for a romantic dinner or something. She giggled at this but then pushed the thought away knowing that it would be a million years before that would happen. She decided she wouldn't miss her old life; she refused to. Maybe someday she could come back and visit Jenna, but that was it. She had no desire to see anyone else ever again.

Yes. Her new life would start here.


	3. Stormy Nights

AN: I do not own any characters from the Devil May Cry series.

Eila delicately braided her long, golden hair into a rope braid. She hummed to herself a song that didn't have tact with the current situation at hand, but she couldn't get it out of her head so she sang it anyway.

"I want to fuck you like an animal…tch tch tch…I want to feel you from the inside….tch tch tch…" She bobbed her head as she walked out of the bathroom, watching her feet as she walked rather than looking straight forward.

"I want to fuck you like an animal…tch tch tch…my whole existence is flawed…bum bum bum…you get me closer to go-." Eila bumped into something hard and in reaction started to flail backwards, but was swiftly brought back up by an unknown arm and fell forward into the person's muscular chest. She looked up in horror to find it was Vergil.

'Oh my god, did he hear me singing that song?' She cursed at herself and wished she had never been born, her face flushed as red as tomato.

He looked straight into her eyes, his face like stone. The angel started to panic.

"I'm so sorry about that!" She apologized but was too distraught to move away from him. He placed both hands on her shoulders and looked at her sternly. Eila shivered at the touch but still didn't move. Vergil then lightly pushed her away from him and proceeded to brush off his vest.

"You should really watch where you are going…" He paused while Eila looked away in shame.

"….And you should also take caution when singing something so crude, people might get the wrong idea." Vergil still kept his stony face and walked on to his own room. Eila groaned and slumped to the ground in embarrassment.

"Ugh…." She smacked her forehead a few times before returning to a standing position. "Well tonight is just peachy. Blah!" She stomped off down the hallway and into her room, shutting the doors firmly behind her. She plopped down on her bed and sighed, she must have not known how tired she was because almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out cold.

Eila shot up in her bed when a loud thunderbolt went off outside, it rumbled her room. The power must have gone out, she couldn't turn on her bedside lamp; the only light in her room was from her fireplace. The angel felt too uneasy to go back to sleep, she felt almost like if she did a monster would pop out. With this lovely thought in her head, she hopped out of bed and scurried to her door. She fumbled with the door handle, she felt clumsy and scared in the dark. Soon as the door opened she rushed out into the hall and hugged the wall in reaction to even thicker darkness. She jumped at the sound of her bedroom door closing behind her.

"Just one heart attack after the other…" She talked to herself to feel better, but it only worked slightly.

The angel started feeling around with her hands on the wall; it was so dark she couldn't see even a profile of an object. Suddenly she felt a door handle. "Yes, finally." The door opened and she peeped her head inside and saw only outlines of furniture in the room, there was lightning flashing outside of this room's window, making it easy to see for a few seconds before going back to pitch black.

"Hello?" Her voice was low but loud enough to hear if another person was in the room with her.

She heard someone breathing, softly, but it was there. She tiptoed to what seemed to be a bed to check if someone was laying in it. The lightning flashed again to reveal that it was Vergil, sound asleep. For the few lit up seconds she saw he wasn't wearing his blue coat, only his dark vest that showed his lovely arms and shoulders. His hair was down instead of slicked back; he looked like a completely different person, almost gentler.

"Vergil?" She spoke a little louder this time and tugged on the blanket like a small child. She was scared and didn't want to be alone, so the natural childish reaction of 'go hop in bed with mommy or daddy' came up. Although this situation was different, this man was certainly no 'mom or dad', and the feelings she got around him were not that of childish love. In fact the feelings were usually just attraction plain and simple.

"…Vergil?" She tugged again.

"What."

Eila jumped and grabbed her heart. He spoke with a steady volume, like he had been awake the whole time.

"Where you awake the whole time?" She spoke loudly this time and she could feel him getting irritated already. Lightning flashed again and she saw his ice blue eyes, staring right into her. As frightening as he was, his beauty alone made him worthwhile.

"Perhaps." He sighed as if he was getting impatient. 'What is with him? Is he always so grumpy?' Just as Eila thought that, she felt that she had the balls to actually say it.

"Are you always so grumpy?" She felt like she was just talking to a random voice in the dark, he hid his presence with ease.

She heard Vergil shift in his bed, the lightning flashed again and she saw he was in a sitting position with his feet touching the floor. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair; though this time it just fell back down rather than staying back, she could tell how annoyed he was.

"What do you want Eila?" He sighed at the question and stood up. Eila heard him walk over to his fireplace and strike a match, illuminating the room. He turned and faced her with a tired look on his face; she was surprised he wasn't passed out with how exhausted he looked. Even so, the fire behind him added shadows to his already toned arms making him seem even sexier and stronger; he was so distracting.

"Eila." His voice was stricter than usual; he was getting angry when she wouldn't pay attention. Eila gave him doe eyes and batted her lashes unconsciously; she looked like a kitten or perhaps a baby deer. He glared at her for a moment then walked towards her, when he got too close she took a step back.

"Are you paying attention?" He grabbed her wrist tightly pulling her closer to his gaze, the angel tried to turn away but it was futile.

"Y..Yes I'm paying attention!" Her body shook; she didn't know if it was because she was scared of him, or if it was because he was touching her again.

Vergil gave her a look of warning then started to scold her. "What did I just ask you?" He gripped her wrist harder and gave it a tug, as if demanding an answer right this very second.

"You asked me…how old I was?" Eila made the dumbest guess she ever could. She inwardly cursed at herself for being an idiot. Vergil just looked at her completely dumbfounded, like he had just seen a baby juggling a moose and a flamethrower, just random. The devil dropped her wrist and turned away from her scratching his head.

"I asked what you were doing here, I already know how old you are." He walked over to his desk in the room, it was mahogany like everything else in this mansion. Except, the fabrics of the room were a beautiful sapphire rather then emerald or burgundy. 'Jewel tones again….Wait…the question! What am I doing here?'

"I got scared!" She suddenly shouted out of her zoned out state, it took Vergil by surprise and he looked about ready to just lop off her head. Eila covered her mouth and looked around for something to distract herself from the embarrassment, when she looked around she notice that the walls of this room weren't exactly drywall, wood, or stone; they were bookshelves. The angel ran to a wall and picked out a book and started paging through it, only to find it was in some ancient language she couldn't read or even begin to understand.

"Alright, you're frightened and now you can magically read demon text. Quite fascinating." Vergil was obviously being sarcastic and Eila found it to be refreshing, she relaxed and placed the book back where she found it.

"I really was scared, I was afraid those creeps from earlier would pop out while I'm sleeping and eat me." The blonde walked over to the bed and sat down on it's sapphire comforter, the sheets were black and it really did look cool; just like Vergil.

"I wouldn't let that happen." He leaned up against his desk. "You should know you are perfectly safe here, lowly demons like the ones from the alleyway are easily defeated." He arched his back in a stretch then ran his hand through his hair again, the white locks falling back into his face. Eila couldn't be sure how safe she really was, Vergil was a man that looked like he could loose his temper at any moment. 'Ugh, but he's so pretty…'

Eila looked at him curiously. "How come your hair is down?"

"I had taken a bath after you went to bed, I just didn't brush it back tonight." He chuckled at this, for some reason having his hair down was comical to him.

'Did he just…laugh?' Eila looked at him like he was mad. Vergil returned the look questioningly.

"Does my hair bother you in some way?" He looked almost as if he was smirking, but it was about as questionable as the Mona Lisa.

"No no! I actually think your hair is very beautiful; it's just strange to see it down. I've only seen you wear it spiked…" The angel tilted her head to see him from another angle.

"Hmm, I started wearing my hair back so people could tell the difference between me and my twin brother, that and to look more like my father, but now the style has just grown on me and I don't like to wear it down, even if my brother isn't around." Vergil's slight smirk turned into a frown, it was obvious he didn't like talking about his brother.

"You have a twin brother? That's pretty cool!" Eila was intrigued and feeling better than before, she was having an actual conversation with this devil without an argument; that was a treat.

"He's a moron actually. He's a perverted, gun slinging, cocky imbecile. Also having a twin is not as 'cool' as you think it is, it's tiring." He shook his head at the thought of his brother, like he was ashamed.

"Will we meet him?" The angel pressed the matter of the twin.

"Most likely, he refuses to gain our father's power and believes I shouldn't have it either." Vergil looked angry, Eila could tell power was his biggest concern, although she wished she knew why.

"Who's your father? Is he a demon?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Vergil looked at her with irritation for a minute, he finally sighed. "Have you ever heard of the devil Sparda?" He looked like he was tired of this chat.

"Of course! He saved the humans and locked the demons away in hell. Apparently he had a human bride who bore two sons. Then he disappeared." Eila felt proud for knowing that old story, it was always a cool bedtime one she would read to herself. 'Wait….two sons…' Eila stopped and stared at Vergil for a long time. He was obviously waiting for her to catch on.

"You're a son of Sparda! No way, that would mean your over a thousand years old!" Eila looked at him in shock, he looked away and smirked.

"I am ancient I suppose." He chuckled again.

"You're a PEDO!" Her jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" Vergil looked at her confused, and a little insulted. Eila jumped up and walked towards him, she lifted his hair out of his face and took a closer look. Vergil quickly smacked her hand away and glared at her.

"You look like you're twenty! If you really were a thousand years old you would be the biggest cradle robber in the world! Not to mention a mega pedophile, I'm only seventeen!"

She found this comical and started to laugh loudly. The thought of him literally stealing a baby cradle came into her mind.

This, however, did not amuse Vergil. He groaned and tapped his foot on the floor waiting for her to stop. How he was able to keep his patience was astounding. Eila finally settled down and took a breath.

"Are you done?" Vergil was very irritated and actually tired for once.

" Ha ha…yes..ha." Eila looked at him now more intently and watched him rub his eyes. That reminded her of why she came here in the first place.

"Vergil, can I sleep here…with you?" Vergil stopped what he was doing and stared at her.

"I don't mean 'sleep' with you, I mean literally sleep…with you." Every time she tried to explain what she meant it sounded perverted.

"I mean I am eventually 'sleeping' with you but right now I just want to sleep in your bed." The angel felt like falling down a pit and dieing.

Vergil actually started to laugh, and Eila found it to be the oddest yet cutest sound she had ever heard.

"I suppose, but only for tonight." The devil regained composure and approached the bed, fixing the blankets and straightening out the pillows.

"I'm surprised you're allowing this." Eila blinked in shock then walked over to stand next to him. Vergil ran his hand through his hair again before turning his gaze to her.

"I was wondering the same thing." He climbed into the bed and shifted himself over so that the angel would have room. Eila answered the gesture by climbing in and snuggling a little too close for Vergil's liking. The angel sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey Vergil, why do you want power?" The angel felt Vergil tense and shift as if he was uncomfortable, she turned to see his face and saw that he was frowning slightly. Eila watched him open his mouth for an answer, but then closed it in frustration. Finally he turned over and faced the wall, taking a deep breath.

"Without it, you can't protect anything." Eila didn't press the matter anymore; she felt it would be inappropriate and too stressful to her new friend. She decided to change the subject.

"Soooo…what's your favorite color?" She had already guessed it was going to be blue, but stayed with the question to try to lighten up the mood.

"You're an idiot if you haven't figured that one out." The devil huffed and pulled the comforter up to cover his shoulders. Eila gasped offended and pushed him.

"You're a jerk, you know that? And yes I assumed the color was blue but I thought I'd ask anyway!" When he didn't answer the angel got irritated. As punishment towards his behavior she decided to wrap her arm around him and become the big spoon. Vergil shifted uncomfortably again but didn't remove her arm.

"Why are you doing that?" He groaned like a snotty teenager.

"It's your punishment for being a brat." Eila felt proud of herself and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. He smelled earthy; like pine, musk, maybe lavender? It was only hints but it was so relaxing, and yet it thrilled her senses. She started to drift.

He smells like heaven.


	4. Strange Punishments

AN: I do not own any characters from the Devil May Cry series.

Vergil awoke the next morning with his new companion still clinging to him. The sun shone brightly through the window and Vergil finally got a good view of her features. Her face was almost doll like; the eyes were big, eyebrows were slender but still full, lips were pouty with a luscious pink color, her lashes where unbelievably long, and her cheek bones where high. The angel's face was truly innocent and pure; He found her feature's to be one of a kind and extremely beautiful. He removed her arm slowly and maneuvered his way out of the bed. She groaned and reached out trying to find the lost warmth. He grinned slightly finding the situation cute.

"Mmmm…Vergil…" She rolled onto her other side and whined. Vergil thought it odd that he actually enjoyed the thought of her wanting him to stay in the bed. Shaking his head and ridding the thought he walked over to his desk chair and grabbed his boots and coat. He quietly stepped to the door and walked out into the hallway heading towards the bathroom.

"She needs new garments, her old ones are no longer suitable." Vergil remembered finding Eila in the alley, her clothes were ripped badly and practically falling off. He remembered carrying her, the angel's light yet shapely body slinked in his arms. He shook that thought out of his head as well, it was bad enough that he already had to couple with her in able to reach his goal; he didn't want to get attached. Vergil had made it to the bathroom and freshened up, wetting his hair and then slicking it back into his usual style.

"What do I get for her? Something modest perhaps…" He thought about what type of style she was, then he decided that he would pick out something that suited his tastes instead. 'But that contradicts the point of not getting attached…' He sighed in frustration and gazed forward. He noticed he was already at the front door. 'Was I really that lost in thought that I already made it this far?' He shook his head and groaned; this situation was turning out to be more of a hassle every second. He finally opened the door and took a step out into the fresh air; he knew he would regret any choice he made.

Vergil made his way to the market place just a few blocks away from the mansion he was currently staying in. He walked into one of the shops and a young goth woman greeted him with a very large smile. 'I should thank father for his good looks.' He spoke sarcastically to himself, having women fall at his feet at every waking hour was not something he enjoyed. The devil approached a rack of dresses; they were lolita style and felt appropriate for his new companion. He picked out a black dress that had trumpet sleeves, a sweet heart neckline, and was short in the front and long in the back. He was satisfied with this dress and moved on to shoes; the devil found a pair of black mary jane heels with bows on the anklet.

"Hmm, is that all I need?" He looked at the two items then continued to browse the shop. He found two matching ribbons, some matching black stockings, and then a pair of short black bloomers. He smirked at the bloomers, finding them to be old fashioned but still cute. He still felt like it wasn't enough. Then he saw a black choker with a large silver bell on it. 'Perfect'. He brought all the items up to the register and pulled out his wallet. The goth girl smiled and started to ring everything up.

"So who are these for? A special someone?" She winked at him and Vergil adjusted his collar.

"Just a friend." He looked away for a moment, trying to not keep eye contact.

"So, you're single?" The girl finished ringing him up and placed the bag on the counter. She then leaned over showing a little too much cleavage.

Vergil looked at the price of everything and noticed that she rang everything up half price. 'Thanks for the good looks dad.'

"I'm taken, actually." He lied, slightly, but now that the deception was done with there was no need to say he was single to get a discount. The goth girl pouted as he left.

Vergil made his way back to his room once he was back in the mansion. He got to the door and stopped, he listened to hear breathing on the other side. 'She can't still be sleeping, can she?' He opened the door and walked in to find Eila laying on top of the blankets of the bed, she was sleeping. Vergil dropped the bags on the floor and approached his desk slightly frustrated.

"I hope your not going to sleep all day." He clicked his tongue and gazed in her direction.

"I wasn't sleeping, I'm just bored." Eila sat up and smiled at him with the biggest smile she could muster.

"Thought I was sleeping did ya?" She giggled and jumped up off the bed, the skipped over towards the bags. Vergil clenched his teeth slightly and tried to concentrate on breathing. 'What a smart ass.' He cursed at her inwardly.

"Just put on the clothes I brought back." He stormed to the other side of his desk and sat in his chair, then placed his hand on his forehead.

Eila said nothing and started to strip down right in front of him, Vergil sat up immediately.

"What are you doing?" He barked at her. 'Is she stupid?'

"I assumed you wouldn't mind since we'll be having sex eventually anyways." She continued to take off her nightgown and started to move to her bra.

Vergil was angry with this, but turned around to give her privacy. He could hear her giggling at him.

"I'm just being polite." He stared at the wall, giving it his full concentration.

"May I ask if my dear Vergil is blushing?" He could hear her giggle again at her own comment.

"Not in the slightest, nudity is really not an issue for me, I would just rather not look at an under developed seventeen year old." He heard her gasp; he smiled at this. He was lying when he said she was under developed, her body was very mature and would probably make Venus herself envious, but he enjoyed pissing the angel off. Eila walked around the desk and stood in front of him with a scowl on her face and her hands placed on her hips. She looked like a stubborn child about to have a fit.

"Do you not like the garments?" He smirked slightly; he noticed how the new clothes suited her nicely, her figure was enhanced even more by the shapely dress. He pushed another racey thought out of his mind before staring her right in the face, her violet eyes looked like they were on fire.

The angel raised her hand and swiftly slapped him hard across the face.

Vergil blinked in shock. 'Did she really just slap me? Again?' In retaliation, the devil grabbed the angel and bent her over the desk; pressing her doll-like face firmly against the surface. She screamed and tried to slither out of his grasp but to no avail.

"Every time you hit me, this will happen, do you understand me?" He felt his body temperature rise, he couldn't tell if it was because he was angry, or if it was because he was enjoying this a little too much.

Eila tried to move beneath him again, slightly growling as she did so.

"Let me go! You're such an asshole!" The angel tried moving her legs only to find Vergil pinning them with his own.

"You will stop this behavior, now." Vergil felt like he was trying to break a mustang, she was so stubborn.

"Or you'll what? Spank me?" Eila shouted and fought a little harder.

Vergil thought the idea over; it was an extremely humiliating act, but even more so for his companion. He decided he'd give it a shot. The devil scooped Eila up and threw her on the bed. Eila tried crawling away but he just grabbed her leg and pulled her back and onto his lap backside facing up. He paused, finding his hand to be a little too strange for the situation; he looked around him for an object and saw his sword was resting right against his bedside table. He took yamato out of its sheath quickly and started wailing on her. The angel screamed and kicked trying to get away but he just pulled her back. The devil reminisced about the times him and his brother were naughty and Sparda would take the same sword he had now and just go to town. He learned quickly not to disobey his father and mother after that. He kept going until she had stopped screaming and all he heard was soft sobs. He felt the punishment was sufficient, and the angel just laid there crying.

"I can't believe you just did that." She mumbled through her tears. Vergil just sighed and put yamato away.

"I told you to stop, and you did not." Vergil grabbed the angel by her torso and flipped her over so that she was sitting on his lap. She winced and he held on to her so that she wouldn't fall off. He instantly regretted placing her there; he felt it was too affectionate for his tastes.

"Your evil."

"I know." He nodded and placed her back on the bed, not being able to handle her sitting on his lap. She shifted to a more comfortable position.

"How can you spank a grown woman? That's kind of perverted." She rubbed her sore bottom and laid all the way down. "I bet you enjoyed it, you pervert." She sighed and placed a pillow under her head.

"Sexually? Not really, but revenge wise…yes." He smirked and relaxed. He gazed over to see the angel making a not so happy face. Vergil thought this hysterical and started to laugh.

"Really? You're going to laugh! You're such an ass!" She huffed at him and he laughed a bit harder. The more he laughed the angrier she got. The angel raised her hand again to strike him but Vergil caught it this time. He quickly pinned her to the bed and she squirmed.

"What did I tell you? Do not do that or you will be punished." He grabbed her wrists with a little too much force, which caused the angel to kick and cry out. Vergil noticed that he was enjoying the sound of her cries, which gave him a somewhat icky feeling.

"What'll you do this time? Tie me up and gag me? You pervert!" Eila kicked a bit more but Vergil had already placed himself between her legs, causing them to not kick where it was important.

"You know you're giving me ideas don't you?" The devil smirked at her and loosened his grip so to not hurt her any further. The angel stopped kicking and gave him a look of defeat, it was obvious she didn't want any more of Vergil's strange punishments. His smirk turned into a relaxed smile, which got a look of surprise from Eila.

"See what happens when you're good? No more pain." Vergil's smile was genuine, for some reason all the wrestling around had made him come out of his constant bad mood. He finally noticed that Eila was giving him a strange look and his smile faded to a tight line.

"What now?" Eila shifted her legs slightly and the devil noticed his position finally. He felt hot again, he was dominant in this instance and wanted to keep the control.

He started to breathe heavily, as if his body was catching up to him finally after all the action, but what was strange was that Vergil almost never felt fatigued.

He looked at her large violet eyes shimmering with light; they contained deep shades of sapphire and shards of amethyst. Her eyes where like looking into dream, sparkling, rich, and hypnotic. Looking so deeply into them was a mistake; they drew him in like a moth to a flame.

Before he knew it he was leaning down and kissing her deeply.

He wanted her, all of her in that instant; he wanted to make her scream and beg for him. The devil wanted to hurt her, pleasure her, and pleasure himself all in the same instance; he wanted his sickest thoughts to come to life.

'How weak, to succumb to such a human feeling.' Vergil opened his eyes and broke the kiss, he stared at his angel in what almost looked like fear. Perhaps a fear of what he was doing, what he was feeling, or what he was becoming. The devil shook slightly and Eila stared at him in what seemed to be sadness. He collected himself and backed away from her, he proceeded to brush himself off and approach his desk.

"I have no need for a whore, leave me." He was calm but cold, he had to stop this before it got out of hand. Eila just sat there dumbfounded, then her face distorted into anger. "I am no whore." Her whole body shook at the insult; if there was ever a time she wanted to actually hurt this man, it was probably now. Vergil looked at her with viciousness, like a wolf ready to strike. He approached her at full speed, which startled the angel enough to scream. He ripped her up by the forearm and threw her at the door; she hit it with a sickening crack. The devil must have thrown her too hard for Eila didn't get back up after her body hit the floor in a slump. He stared at her for a good amount of time, until he was certain that she really wasn't going to get up. Vergil walked towards her slowly and turned her face up with a soft kick; he sighed with irritation to find he had accidentally cracked her head open.

"Women really are the weaker sex…." He walked back over to the desk and opened a drawer revealing vital stars. The devil grabbed a small one and returned to the unconscious angel. He pressed the green star against her head and watched it glow, the wound started to heal with great speed. Once the glowing had stopped and the wound was sufficiently healed, Vergil scooped up his companion and carried her to her room. He felt somewhat guilty for injuring her so badly, but then at the same time saw it as another weakness and tried pushing the thought away. He laid Eila on her bed and frowned at her still unconscious body.

"I'm going to have to teach her how to fight, I can't be doing this all the time." He ran his hand through his hair and groaned. 'I can't be succumbing to her either, I'll take some time away from her; perhaps that will dull these feelings down.' With that thought he walked out the door and down to the lobby.

"A few days, that's all I'll need."


	5. It Begins

AN: I do not own any characters from the Devil May Cry series.

It had been three days since Eila woke up to find Vergil gone, she was starting to miss him and that scared her a little. In the days he had been gone she had investigated the library, the atrium, the garden, the dining room, and other wings of the massive mansion. The garden was her favorite so far, she enjoyed walking through the mazes and sitting in the zen garden. All the plants seemed to have died though, which made her sad because nature was something she enjoyed. In fact the whole mansion seemed to have gone to hell. Dust had gathered thick on shelves, cob webs in every corner, dust bunnies under every surface; it looked like no one had lived in it for hundreds of years.

Today it was raining though, so the garden would have to be put off for another day. The angel was tired of looking for new things to explore and decided it would be fun to snoop through Vergil's things while he was away. She peeped out of her room and sauntered down the hallway, reminiscing the last time she had been in there. How he punished her, which was unbelievably embarrassing and she still couldn't comprehend that it actually happened. Then about the kiss they had shared, was he just hyped up? Did he feel something for her? Judging by the look he gave her afterwards she assumed that he did not intend for it to happen. Finally about how he knocked her out, in that split second of him throwing her she noticed how frightening he could be, and how dangerous he really was. She knew the reason he left must have been over her. The angel sighed and opened the door, only to find the room occupied.

'It's him!' She was immediately shocked by the sight that was Vergil asleep in his bed. He was shirtless and laying there, like he had never left. Eila hadn't heard or seen him come home, he truly was a wonder if he could mask his presence so well. She approached him slowly and sat on the edge of the bed. Now that she had a closer look, she noticed dark circles under his eyes and slight bruising randomly on his body. 'He must have been fighting ever since he left, his cuts have probably healed…but the bruises are still there. He must be exhausted.'

The angel ran her hand against his cheek and he exhaled, which she reacted by swiftly moving her hand away. However, he didn't wake up. He just laid there in a deep sleep, dreaming away. Eila proceeded to stroke his cheek and neck, almost like a cat he leaned into the caress and sighed again. She noticed how smooth his skin was; it felt like a cool lacquered surface or a polished marble statue. He moved into her hand with every stroke. The angel giggled to herself at how gentle and cute he could be when he wasn't awake. She noticed how beautiful his body was and began tracing the grooves on his neck and collarbone. He lifted up his chin allowing better access, and she obliged with petting him some more. She moved down to his pecks and abdomen, she heard his breath hitch and she stopped where she was. Eila looked up to see him still sleeping and exhaled with relief. 'That noise he made, it was so adorable. Will he make it again?' She grinned devilishly and raked her fingers gingerly down towards his lower abdomen. His breath hitched again and she giggled softly, not even thinking of the repercussions should he wake up. She kept up with the same movement and every time she got the same response, she didn't know if it was pleasing or if he was just ticklish; either way she was enjoying herself at his expense. Suddenly his hand grabbed hers too quickly for her to pull away. She gasped, trying not to scream but almost failing. The devil's hand started moving her own lower and lower, until she reached the hem of his pants; they were unbuttoned.

'How did I not see that earlier?' She breathed nervously as the hand forced her down beneath the fabric to grab a hold of his member. Eila gasped at what she felt, it was smooth like the rest of his body, but it wasn't cool to the touch; it was hot. The angel looked back at his face to see he was still sleeping soundly, then cursed at herself for being so curious. The devil shifted in her hand and moaned lightly.

"Oh please, don't wake up." She whispered very softly to herself. As if answering her, the devil shifted and his eyes shot open. He glanced down at Eila with curiosity, as if to ask what she was doing sitting on his bed. He raised an eyebrow at her then followed her arm down to his groin, he frowned and waited for her explanation.

"You made me do it. No seriously, you did." She blinked at him and removed her hand slowly. She waited for his punishment, but nothing happened. She stared at him guiltily; she found that he just looked tired. Not angry, not upset, not irritated, just tired.

"Do you want me to keep going?" The angel said this hesitantly, she really didn't know what to do in this situation, and it was awkward.

"No." Vergil blinked tiredly at her, then laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Are you going back to sleep?" Eila was extremely confused.

"Mmhmm." He shifted onto his side and fluffed his pillow.

"Uh…wow." That's all the angel could say, and she left the room completely dumbfounded.

She went down to the bathroom and readied a bath, she really didn't know what to do with herself now. She had the oddest moment in her whole life happen just moments ago. 'Was he really awake? Or did he just half-wake up?' She untied the ribbons in her hair and shook it to let the golden locks fly freely. She was stripping down to her bra and panties when she heard a loud pounding coming down the hall, like someone running.

"What the fu-." Suddenly Vergil swung open the door to the bathroom, he had an extremely vicious look and temperament. Eila screamed and ran to the other side of the bath, she knew what was coming.

"Hey you made me do it! Just don't hurt me okay?" The plea went on deaf ears since Vergil just flashed towards her in an instant and threw her into the large bath. The water splashed everywhere and the angel was completely soaked.

"How DARE you touch me without my consent!" He was royally pissed. Eila coughed up some of the water that she had swallowed and moved to the other side of the bath.

"I didn't mean to do it! You pushed my hand down there! Honest to god!"

"BULLSHIT!" Eila had never been so scared of him, he was truly frightening when he was angry, and she had never seen him this mad before. The devil jumped in the bath and grabbed the angel by her golden hair and pulled, she screamed and tried punching him in the stomach. Vergil loosened his grasp and observed her attempt to hurt him, he smirked slightly at her failed attempt. She gave up quickly and started sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry, it wont happen again I promise! Please Vergil!" She begged him to let her go. He gave her hair a tug and she screamed loudly, he laughed.

"Vergil please! It hurts!" She sobbed and begged him again; the hand went loose on her hair and another grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up to meet his frightening and icy gaze. The angel trembled and watched a number of emotions run past him. Finally anger, she closed her eyes and waited for the pummeling that would probably ensue.

"Stop putting me in situations like these, do you know how hard it is for me to be around you? I almost can't stop myself from…" Vergil breathed heavily and eyed her like a piece of meat. The angel opened her eyes and met his gaze, the same mistake as last time. Once again the devil leaned in and locked lips with her, this time the kiss was feverish. Eila opened her mouth slightly and Vergil slipped in for a deeper kiss. He moved his hands up her back and undid her bra hooks, allowing for her breasts to fall freely, Eila gasped and tried backing away but he pulled her back in.

"It's your fault. Your eyes, your hair, your body, everything." He leaned down again and sucked on her neck, running his hand up to squeeze her breast lightly. The angel whimpered and sighed softly, this made him work on her harder and she let out a moan. He broke away and flipped her around holding her close to him, he breathed in her scent and moved his hand down her slender waist.

"You're so beautiful and innocent, it almost makes me sick." He shoved his hand beneath her panty line and felt for her sweet spot, her body reacted with a shiver and he grinned wickedly. Eila tried moving away again but failed miserably, he was holding her tightly and was not about to let her go.

"Why do you do this?" She shivered again and bit her lip. "Why do you want to hurt me?" Her voice cracked slightly, like she was about to cry. He moved his hand accordingly and she relaxed, lolling her head onto his chest. She didn't want to be abused, but it felt so good that she wanted him to keep going. He released his arm holding her and grabbed her hand, he moved it to his pants and unbuttoned them, allowing her hand to slip in easily. Saying nothing, she grabbed hold of his erection and pumped it slowly. He breathed huskily onto her neck, then proceeded to kiss it gently.

"I wont hurt you anymore, I promise." He spoke breathily, letting the hot air flutter on her neck. He brought his hand back up and caressed her breast again, getting a good response of whimpers and moans. He moved his lower hand faster and with more firmness, she felt herself grow wetter as he did so and was slightly embarrassed. This didn't stop her from biting her lip and moaning louder, in fact she leaned into his hand adding more pressure. She moved her own hand faster and heard him moan on her neck, she blushed madly but kept going.

"Vergil…Please…I can't do this!" She cried out in pleasure as he moved faster, she tried hard to keep the same pace on him.

"When you beg you only make it worse." The devil bit down on her neck lightly and sucked hard. Eila moaned loudly and pumped her hand faster to keep up, she felt panicked and overwhelmed. The pleasure was overriding her and she was getting close. He was panting hard with an occasional moan; it was obvious that he was getting close as well. She started to shake and her knees felt weak, he held her in place as she started to scream. The devil bit harder and applied more pressure to her weak point, helping her to ride out her orgasm. He groaned and the angel felt something hot flush into her hand, her mind was almost dead and all she could think or feel was pleasure pulsing through her. Her heart was going so fast, and her vision was blurry; she thought maybe she was dieing.

Suddenly everything calmed down and they both sunk into the hot bath water, all Eila could hear was her heart pounding as hard as it could. Vergil unlatched himself from her neck and sighed in relief. They sat there for a good amount of time, just basking in the water.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." The devil panted and leaned back, resting his head on the edge of the tub and allowing Eila to turn around and rest her own head on his chest. "My body just reacted strangely to you and I didn't know how to deal with it, I've decided to just let it do what it wants. I wont deny my urges anymore." He relaxed further and closed his eyes. Eila shivered violently, she had never even masturbated before, so this experience was new and somewhat frightening to her. The devil embraced her and kissed the top of her head.

"You really are a virgin…. Forgive me for being so rough with you, I should have been more gentle." He looked at her like he was pleased with his work, he brought her face up to meet his own and he kissed her lightly. Eila rested her head back on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, it wasn't racing, but it was faster than normal.

"Where did you go? I…Missed you." The angel clung to him like a small child, on the verge of tears and yearning a nurturing touch. Vergil noticed her longing and held her close to him, resting his chin on top of her head and breathing in her scent once again.

"I had some errands that needed to be run. Preparations for the gate and such." He paused, gripping her firmly. "Also I needed to clear my head, but that is all over now; you need not worry about my violent nature, or at least I don't think you need too. Unless you are bad of course." The devil laughed slightly at his own comment.

"So can I kiss you now? Without having horrible repercussions?" She smiled and nuzzled into him. Vergil sighed with irritation.

"I don't love you. Remember that." He turned his head away from her but she brought it back to meet her gaze, she kissed him gently. The devil didn't back away or tense up, he kissed her back with just as much gentleness. She broke the kiss and stared at him longingly, she knew he wouldn't love her, but she didn't deny the new feelings she had developed for him. She feared him, and loved him.

"Is it alright if I love you?" She embraced him and laid her head on his shoulder. He breathed slowly and caressed her hair.

"If that is what you want. Just know that I will not return your feelings."

"Understood." Eila sighed and held him tighter. She didn't want to let him go. Vergil rolled his head back and breathed, relaxing more with each breath.

"Although, you will be mine from this point on. If we are to be physical, I refuse to share you with anyone." His voice was steady and cool, he held her close to him as if to prove his point.

"Also, you will obey me. If I ask something of you, you will comply." It was obvious that he wanted complete power over her, which frightened Eila but slightly turned her on at the same time. She lifted herself off of his chest and pushed herself to the center of the large bath, she slipped off her underwear and threw it across the room. Vergil frowned at this.

"Are you going to pick that up?" He glared at her slightly, she could tell he was a precise man and did not like messes. Even though the whole house was covered in dust.

"Later. Are you going to keep your pants on?" She gave him a sarcastic smile, she knew he must have forgotten he was still clothed. The devil sighed and pulled off his remaining clothing, first his black pants, then a pair of black boxer briefs, and placed them at the side of the tub. He was completely naked with the water just barely up to his hips. Eila was sill amazed at how gorgeous he was, his body was so toned and buff, he really did look like a Greek statue; almost like David. With the exception that he was much more endowed then the masterpiece. He was so beautiful she actually started giggling. Vergil rolled his eyes and sat down in the water trying to relax again.

"Honestly, you are a very immature woman, I have no idea why I even bother." He sighed and put his hand to his face covering his eyes. Eila saw it as a perfect opportunity to skip over and do something mean. She moved her hand through the water and soaked the devil thoroughly enough that his hair fell down into his face. He was not amused, in fact he was angry all over again. The angel screamed playfully as he swiftly grabbed her and pulled her down into the water dunking her for a few seconds. She screamed and laughed loudly, attempting to splash him more. The devil reacted by grabbing her arms and holding them behind her back. She tried kicking but once again failed miserably. Vergil laughed at her failed attempts of fighting.

"Why do you even try anymore? You know you can't fight me." He let go of her hands and embraced her from behind. "You know you don't want to fight me. So just give in." He leaned his head down to lick and nibble on her ear. She whined in protest but he continued nonetheless. The devil ran his hand up her leg and nestled in-between her legs. She whined again, the area was still tender and she didn't think she could take another round. He noticed her discomfort and paused.

"I forgot, I have to be gentle with you now." He pulled his hand away and brought both up to her breasts, grasping them firmly and thumbing over her nipples. She whimpered softly and felt his member grow hard against her backside. The angel grabbed hold of it again and started to move her hand accordingly. Vergil stopped her and turned her around to kiss her deeply and placing his hands firmly on her hips.

The devil slipped his tongue in and danced around her mouth. She grabbed hold of his erection again and pumped it slowly, he moaned into her mouth and kissed her feverishly. Eila broke the kiss and traveled down to his neck, she bit down and dragged her teeth firmly against his smooth skin. He moaned loudly and grabbed her hips harder, slightly digging his fingers into her flesh. She gripped his erection harder and moved faster, Vergil panted loud and moaned breathily.

Eila finally felt in control, she continued her work on the devil and felt him tense more and more with ecstasy. Suddenly he leaned down and bit her neck hard enough to puncture the skin. The angel gasped in pain but kept her pace, it was like a fight and she didn't want to give up. She felt him sucking on her wound, sucking the blood and licking her neck clean. He panted and moaned loudly when she worked him harder, but he went right back to the blood spilling slowly from her neck wound.

Eila started to enjoy the pain pulsing from her neck, it was gift wrapped in pleasure so it wasn't as bad as she thought. His member felt hot in her hand and Vergil was tensing and breathing uncontrollably, she knew he was close. She moved faster and bit his neck as hard as she could.

He broke away from her wound and groaned loudly, arching slightly and spilling into her hand. She held on firmly, hoping to keep his pleasure going as he did for her. His moans grew softer and softer as he came back down from his high; he shook his head quickly as if to try to get the blood running back to his brain. He stood there for a while, trying hard to calm his heart and his breathing. Eila laughed and kissed his neck lightly; he reached down and grabbed her butt in approval.

Once they had cooled down he sat back down in the water and relaxed again. Eila proceeded to wash her body and her hair while Vergil looked on almost affectionately.

"I guess you can be a woman when you want to be." He began washing his hair and grabbed a washcloth, his voice was winded and he was exhausted from the back to back orgasms.

"I like being childish, it's fun." She rinsed the soap off her body, and Vergil smirked approvingly. "Buuuuut, I can be mature when I want to be." She winked and waded towards him, slinking down next to him and grabbing the washcloth from his hand. He looked at her curiously as she began to wash his neck and back lovingly. He rolled his head from side to side, enjoying her gentle touch.

"Vergil?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Are you a virgin too?"

"…..No." Eila laughed at his reaction, almost like he didn't want to say he had slept with other women before. 'Wait, maybe he's slept with men? Maybe the women were demons? Maybe he slept with just masses of energy? He's over a thousand years old, how many partners has he had?' The angel groaned and laid her head on his shoulder, she felt dizzy.

"How many people?" She felt somewhat sick, scared that maybe he had some crazy demonic STD or something.

"Two." He was very nonchalant about the whole thing, when before this day happened he seemed to see sex as a weakness. Eila raised her head surprised and blinked at him.

"Bullshit." She backed away from him and he slicked his hair back. The angel felt like melting all over again, he was so sexy when he did that.

"If you're wondering, it was a human female and a demon female. I killed both of them immediately afterwards." He smirked at her, waiting for her face to go pale most likely. Which Eila's face certainly went pale and she felt extremely sick.

"Don't worry, I wont kill you. The human was a devil worshiper and the demon was a succubus, one wasn't fit for society and the other tried to kill me after the fact anyways, so I just went ahead and exterminated them." He shrugged and laid back, the smirk still plastered on his face. The angel sat there with her mouth agape, she honestly couldn't believe that a man over a thousand years old and insanely gorgeous would have sex only twice.

"Do you masturbate?"

"Certainly not. If I needed to I could easily find someone to do that for me." He gave her a raised eyebrow, as if telling her 'that's why you're here'. Eila was slightly insulted, but very confused at the same time. She just couldn't wrap her head around someone not being able to have sex for thousands of years.

"So, what would you do if you got…well…you know." She blinked at him with her large violet eyes.

"I would ignore it." With that he got out of the bath and the angel got an eye full. His soaking nude image was now burned into her mind forever. He wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up the sopping clothes he had tossed on the floor.

"Are we going to do this again?" She spat out before he could open the door to leave. He turned his head slightly.

"Perhaps, but not tonight." He left with those words and Eila felt a little ripped off.

"Well when? Ugh." She groaned and slumped back into the bath somewhat unsatisfied.

She decided he was a real handsome jerk.


	6. Training

The next couple of days were grueling at best, Vergil had decided to train Eila in combat and he was relentless to say the least. Day in day out they were fighting with weapons and martial arts; then training in harnessing her angelic power and controlling it through meditation. Vergil's ritual was: wake up, meditate, focus energy, eat, train, meditate, focus, eat, train, meditate, and then finally go to bed after a hard days work. So far Eila was able to focus her angelic energy and give it physical form, then apply it to her enemies as an attack. Using her powers in self-healing was difficult at best, her mind would wander and she would lose focus, causing the power to dissipate rather then heal. Her martial arts and swordplay was getting better, however, the devil was extremely fast and she had a hard time keeping up with him. Today they trained in the garden, and it was one of those days where her frustration got the better of her.

Eila threw down her sword and flung her hands in the air annoyance. It made a thump as it hit the grass. The devil sighed and put his hand to his face, then ran it through his hair slicking it back in place.

"We are not done, you're swordplay is still appalling." He paced and sheathed Yamato, growing more irritated by the second.

"I can't swing that thing like you do! It's awkward and doesn't feel right!" She kicked the two handed blade across the yard and plopped onto the ground, spreading her legs out for a hamstring stretch. Vergil groaned and approached the door going into the mansion.

"And where are you going?" Eila finished stretching and laid down on the grass, her bangs swished into her sight and she blew them out of her face.

"I'm going to find you a new weapon, since the broadsword is not to your liking." He disappeared into the house and the angel groaned. She was tired of training already, and the idea of training with a whole new weapon made her want to punch something. She kicked her feet on the grass waiting for him to return, she closed her eyes finally and took a deep breath. The air was thick with the smell of dead plants and grass, it wasn't appealing but it felt good to just sit and breathe for once. A thud on the ground startled her and she looked up to see Vergil standing over her.

"When you're done taking a break we can get back to work." He had a sarcastic tone in his voice, he obviously didn't want to wait. The angel looked at the object that made the noise which startled her, she saw a rather large scythe resting arms length away from her. She blinked and grabbed hold of it; using it for balance she stood up and gave it a test swing. It felt comfortable and relatively light, she found it a sufficient weapon. Vergil looked her over and nodded with approval, he also found the weapon to be satisfactory.

"Now, let the weapon become a part of you. An extension of your arm if you will; use it for attack, defense, dodging, and even for balance if you lose it." Vergil nodded again when Eila gave it a few more practice swings. "Come at me with everything you've got." He unsheathed Yamato slowly, preparing for her attack.

Eila inhaled deeply and concentrated. 'I am one with the weapon; it is apart of me, an extension of my body. I am one with the weapon.' With this thought in her head, she rushed towards him with a full swing. Yamato and the scythe connected with a sickening clang, the sound rang and reverberated in Eila's ears. Vergil flashed back and summoned his energy towards the angel, she ran towards the energy and dodged it by using the scythe as a pole vault. The devil smirked at this and flashed behind her, readying a swing with Yamato. Eila used the shaft of her weapon to block his attack and pushing him back simultaneously. She jumped with all her leg strength and swung hard, she didn't know how fast she was going but it was surprising that she could see every one of Vergil's moves. Almost like he had slowed down or she had sped up. He was still blocking and attacking her without breaking a sweat however, but she was proud that she could even keep up. Suddenly, as if in slow motion, the angel made a mistake of raising her weapon above her head at the wrong time; she noticed too late however. Yamato pierced right through her shoulder; she made a distorted scream and dropped the scythe behind her back.

Instead of Vergil doing his usual routine of twisting his blade in his foe's flesh, he pulled the katana out of her shoulder quickly. Eila dropped to the ground and seethed.

"Son of a bitch! Fuck!" She cursed behind clenched teeth, praying to god that she wasn't going to bleed to death. Vergil pulled a vital star from his pocket and pressed it against the wound, it healed up quickly, almost like it never happened.

"Either you work on not making mistakes like that, or you work on your regeneration. You're choice." Vergil gave her a look of warning; he was not impressed with her current skills.

"Oh come on! I was just able to dodge and defend myself from just about all of your attacks! I think I've improved greatly in the past few days." She stood up and brushed the dead grass from her dress and knees. The devil shook his head and sheathed Yamato once again. It seemed he was still not convinced.

"I need you strong, I cannot be baby sitting you while going through the temen-ni-gru." He sat down on the grass and placed his arms behind him, resting his wait on his hands.

"If I'm strong enough to defend against you, I think I'll be strong enough to fight some stupid demons." She sat down next to him and mimicked his body position. "By the way, what is a temen-ni-gru?"

"A tower."

"What kind of tower?"

"A tower created by demon worshipers for the sake of creating a gateway to the demon world, or what you would call 'Hell'." He leaned all the way back and closed his eyes, folding his arms on his chest.

"What do you need to do to open the gateway?"

"So far I've had to rename the fallen angels, or the seven deadly sins if you may, for their power is in their name and they are the seals to the tower itself. Then I found you and will used your virgin blood, along with my own blood, and two amulets to open the gate."

"Fallen angels? Didn't you say my father was a 'fallen'?" Suddenly she was curious about her own roots, she wondered if she was connected to these other 'fallen' angels.

"They were once angels yes, but they had become demons and sought to terrorize and govern the world of men. Your father fell due to becoming in love with a human woman, this is an entirely different sort of fallen, but fallen all the same."

"Will I become one?" Eila mimicked the devil again in her body position; only she rested her hands behind her head.

"That is unknown since you are only half, usually in able for an angel to become a fallen is for them to have lived in heaven and fall due to disobeying their holy master. You have been given human freedom along with the angelic advantages, so honestly I don't know whether or not becoming a fallen applies to you." Vergil breathed slowly and the angel watched him with admiration, he made even the simple task of breathing look beautiful.

"What happens when an angel turns into a fallen?" Her voice cracked slightly and it showed her weakness towards the subject, it was obvious that she was afraid of becoming a fallen.

"They either turn into a demon, which is usually the case, or their wings turn black and their connection to god and other angels is cut. The latter of the two rarely happens." Eila shivered at his words, but shook off the fear that gripped her. Instead of concentrating on something so negative, she rolled over and rested her head on Vergil's chest. The devil ran his fingers through one of her pigtails and twisted it around, absent-mindedly playing with her locks. She angel sighed and closed her eyes in bliss.

"How long until we…you know…?" She giggled slightly at her own words. Vergil lifted his head to look at her and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I will claim you in a weeks time. Perhaps you wish it was sooner?" Eila reacted to his words with shock; her large violet eyes open wide and her cheeks blushed. The devil smirked at her reaction. "I'm not surprised if you do wish to couple with me, many females find it hard to resist a son of Sparda." Vergil chuckled lightly at the angel; she had a look of extreme irritation. She rolled off of him and stretched; arching her back and then laying back down with her arms outstretched above her head, then bending her knees slightly allowing her dress to ride somewhat up her thigh. She posed in a suggestive manner.

"Oh I beg to differ my dear Vergil, it seems just the opposite. A son of Sparda can't resist the temptations of an extremely beautiful angel." She licked and parted her lips slightly then gave him a hazy eyed look. The devil adjusted his black silk scarf and tried to avoid her gaze. Eila was getting such a high just from making the beautiful man uneasy. She kicked it up a notch by getting on her hands and knees, she crawled towards him in sinful manner; the bell around her neck jingled as she shifted towards him. Vergil coughed when he saw her crawling in an almost cat-like manner; he raised himself back to a sitting position and averted his eyes again.

"Do not test me, I will not succumb to your advances. At least not until we are at the alter, preparing to open the hell gate." He drew his brows together and tried to concentrate on something else.

She reached him and slinked her arms around his waist then ran her hand down his leg. The devil cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. Eila giggled at how obvious he was.

"Why so nervous? Afraid I might do something…bad?" She ran her hand back up the inner side of his thigh and rested on his groin. Vergil's breath hitched only slightly, and he looked away in almost annoyance. "Are you nervous yet?" She giggled at his reactions, she remembered how other students at her school would play this game with each other, although it mostly ended with people either shying away or just leading straight into sex. She wondered which option the devil would choose.

"You're very irritating." It was obvious that Vergil loved being in control and was trying hard to ignore her advances.

"If you don't like it, then stop me." She groped the hardness growing in his pants and his breath hitched again.

"I'll punish you if you don't desist this absurd and childish game." He breathed deeply, trying to keep from giving in.

"Please do, I could use a good spanking." Vergil looked at her with what on him would seem like shock. Eila gave him a devilish grin and removed her hand from his groin, wiggling her fingers teasingly. As soon as the devil started to relax she swung her leg over and straddled his lap. Vergil glared and clenched his teeth.

"I told you to desist." He was starting to get angry, but she was only growing with excitement.

"Aw, be nice to me. You've given me a taste and now I want more." She kissed his neck and he growled in warning, but she could feel him growing hard beneath her and this inspired her more.

"I don't play nice with others, if you do not stop I will hurt you. Last warning." His hands balled into fists and he gritted his teeth, showing off his sharp fangs. Eila grinded her hips with his, pleasure starting to burn from below. She laughed at his faces yet again.

"Oh please! I implore you! Play dirty! Then give me some marks to remember you by." She laughed and bit down on his neck, he groaned slightly but then pushed her off in an instant. She hit the ground with a thud and she winced. Vergil pushed her down and wrapped his hands around her neck, squeezing lightly.

"How about I wring your neck?" He gripped harder causing her bell to jingle again. Eila fought to breathe, she gasped and threw punches that never connected. The devil rolled his eyes at her failed attempt, then loosened his grip. The angel coughed hoarsely.

"I'm not ready to be choked yet, doesn't that come during sex?" Eila laughed and then started to cough again. Vergil stood and brushed himself off, proceeding towards to the door into the mansion. The angel felt a little bad how worked up she got him, but it was fun to say the least. 'And hey! Practice is over!' She nodded to herself and stood up to brush the dead grass off of her dress. 'But…that was really meen of me. Maybe I should go apologize.' The angel nodded again and walked into the house, she went straight to Vergil's room and found he wasn't there.

"Well what the crap? Where did he go?" She sighed and stomped her feet. She looked around the rest of the mansion. She looked in the bathroom, dining room, atrium, kitchen, lobby, library, and even back outside. Finally she gave up.

"VERGIL! I'M SORRY OKAY? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" She yelled loudly in the center of the house, hoping that he could hear her. When he never came back she sighed and went back up the stairs heading towards her room. 'How can he get so upset? I mean, we've fooled around before…this shouldn't be an issue! Does he always have to be in control? What an idiot.' She opened the door to her room and saw Vergil standing at the window, he turned to face her with a frown on his face. Eila blinked at him confused.

"Took you long enough." He kept a stern look.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I can't hit on you but you can hit on me? Ridiculous! You're so stupid! I can't believe the only way you get off is by being a dominant ass-hat! Sorry I ever made a fucking move on you!" She screamed at him, she didn't know how pissed she was until the words came flying out of her mouth. The angel regretted her words immediately, she felt guilty and meen. Vergil sighed and ran his hand through his hair; he looked back at the setting sun outside her window for a moment. He tapped his foot, almost trying to think of what to do about the situation.

"I'm sorry I said those things…I acted like a child and I am terribly sorry, if I can make up for my mistake then please tell me how." She bowed almost like a servant to her master, and the funny thing was that she actually felt those roles actually pertained to both of them. The devil started abruptly towards a chair, he took off his coat and placed it on the chair's back. Eila looked up and almost drooled, he was so sophisticated and sexy, but yet rough and cruel. She had so many mixed emotions for him, but the times when she loved this man overpowered all the negative times.

"Sit on the bed." He barked an order at the angel, and like a good pet she went and sat quietly on the edge of the bed. Vergil closed the distance between them and he held her head to his chest, he breathed in deeply and then leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

"I hope you will return this." He tilted her head up to kiss her. She kissed him with a confused look. 'Return what?' He proceeded to push her onto the bed, laying her down and crawling on top of her. He kissed her deeply and she mewled approvingly. He grabbed her hips and hovered above her, looking at her deeply.

"What did you mean when you said 'I hope you will return this'?" She blinked at him curiously and he just grinned devilishly at her.

"I'm about to do something I have never done before, please forgive me if I perform poorly. Also, I would appreciate if you returned the favor." He smirked at her confused face, then started to remove her bloomers. She moved her body accordingly in able to remove the article of clothing; the devil then lifted the hem of her dress and lowered his head.

Uh oh.

AN: Muahahahahaha! Love the cliffhanger of this one, it'll be sure to piss some people off but don't worry! The next chapter will be amazing! And btw I refuse to warn anyone about sex in chapters, since the whole story basically revolves around sex and romance and there will most likely be smut in every chapter. No breaks in smut I say! Anywho, hope ya'll enjoyed! I know Vergil and Eila did, er…they will ;)


	7. Flames of Truth

AN: Okay guess I can warn ya this time. WARNING: SEX AND STUFF...YEAH rofl Enjoy!

Vergil ran his hands up the angel's thighs, stroking them lightly with his fingertips, getting shivers and whimpers out of his pet. He folded her dress up to reveal her womanhood, but Eila tried closing her legs in protest.

"Wha…What are you doing?" Vergil looked up at her face to see her blushing madly; it thrilled him even more. He opened her legs and stroked her with his fingers. He noticed how smooth she was below, she had no hair to her whatsoever.

"Stop staring!" She yelled at him in embarrassment. He smirked at her then placed his lips lightly against her clitoris. She gasped and whined in protest, this fueled him to lick and suck the area.

"Vergil! No! That's gross!" She almost squealed. Vergil brought his head back up and gave her a devilish look.

"Just relax." He squeezed her hips. "I've heard women enjoy this thoroughly, I want to see if that is true." He brought his head back down and licked the area again. She mewled in protest again. "Just relax, Eila." The devil's words were laced in lust and huskiness. His breath blew against her and she shivered violently. He continued regardless of her disagreement, he tried to keep constant contact between his mouth and her womanhood. Her whining turned from protest to encouragement, she was starting to relax and actually enjoy the petting.

Vergil kept a consistent pace and pressure at the beginning, but as soon as the angel tried to spread her legs further he went along with it accordingly. She whimpered and mewled, clinging to the bed for dear life. The devil felt himself grow extremely hard at her reactions, he also wanted the same treatment but decided that now was not the time. He started to taste her reactions as well, he couldn't describe the taste, but he somewhat enjoyed it. Eila started to whimper loudly; she sounded almost like a kitten, and that sound ringed in Vergil's ears. The sound was unique to her, and he wanted to hear more of it. He want her to grow louder, breathe harder, grow wetter, and he wanted to take her right this very second. The latter would have to wait, he had other matters to attend to first. 'Like retrieving my power.'

Suddenly, the devil's thoughts were broken by feminine hands, grabbing him by his hair and holding on for dear life. He answered this by licking and sucking with more pressure and a faster pace, which the reaction was as he suspected, she pulled his hair harder and moaned intensely. Eila's sounds were growing erratic and panicky, almost like she didn't know how to deal with an orgasm. Vergil felt her fists clench in his locks and heard her scream over and over and over again. He kept up his work until she had stopped screaming all together, he tasted her aftermath and licked his lips of the residue.

The devil brought his gaze back to his spent angel, she laid there with her chest heaving and her eyes shut firmly.

"Well well, I didn't expect things to go that good. I must have a natural talent." He chuckled to himself, but got no response from Eila. He crawled up next to her and turned her head to face his own; she didn't open her eyes.

"I didn't think something like that could kill someone." He smirked at his work.

"I'm not dead, just blacked out for a second." She opened her eyes slowly and started to tear up. Vergil gave her a confused look and was startled by a sudden embrace. Eila sobbed into his chest and he felt a little awkward. Then he started to laugh.

"I hope those are tears of joy." His laugh turned into a slight chuckle. The angel finally calmed down and wiped her eyes. She sat up and looked at him deeply.

"That was…mind blowing…truly." She sighed in relief, and then opened her eyes in realization. "…Blowing?" She gave Vergil a horrified look, he raised an eyebrow at her. She gulped nervously.

"I have never…uh…." She couldn't spit the words out..

"Performed oral sex on a man. I could tell." He eyed her devilishly.

"R..Right! No! I mean…not with anyone!" Her voice cracked and Vergil had a sinister smile.

"Oh, but you were so eager to handle me earlier. What went wrong? Do you fear the act?" He slowly unbuttoned his pants, staring deep into her eyes with the release of every button.

"I don't fear you!" Eila drew her brows together in anger. In her frustration she jumped off the bed and got on her knees on the floor, she nodded to Vergil and he maneuvered to the edge of the bed. Before he could do or say anything she reached in and freed his erection, she was about to place her mouth around his length when he stopped her.

"Enthusiasm is good, but there are some things you should know before you start." She eyed him curiously. Vergil cleared his throat, feeling slightly awkward that his member was out without a purpose as of yet. "First, no teeth, it just doesn't feel good. Second, if you can't fit all of it in then you use your hand to make up for what you can't cover. I honestly suggest you use your hand. And that should be all for n-AH." Eila interrupted him by putting her mouth over his length, she used her hand at the base and pumped along with the movements of her sucking. Vergil gasped and laughed slightly, he was irritated by being interrupted, but also thankful that she just got straight to the point. He was also surprised how fast she caught on, he lolled his head growing more and more relaxed. It felt like her mouth was fit for him, just so perfectly around his member, her tongue moving in patterns he couldn't describe or figure out. Every lick or suck was random, surprising him with knew pleasure every time.

The devil moaned and held onto her pigtails firmly, he had to hold onto something, almost like he would die if he didn't. 'Really? Handle bars? How ironic…' He was just happy to have her hair to hold onto, having it in pigtails was just a plus. She quickened her pace and he almost whimpered but stopped himself, he would never let a sound like that escape his lips. She licked and sucked in all the right places, constantly moving in fluid movements, he felt himself building with pleasure.

"Eila…Eila…" The devil moaned her name over and over again, her hair was becoming disheveled from how much he was moving his hands. He was beginning to moan uncontrollably, and Eila must have found this to be amusing since Vergil felt her lips tug into a slight smile as she continued. He gripped her locks in fists and tugged slightly, he didn't know how long he was going to last. Eila moved and pumped faster and sucked a little harder, he was so close; his heart was racing a million miles an hour. He felt like he could die in that moment, he tensed and almost screamed; his orgasm rolling through him in luscious waves pleasure. He came into the angel's mouth and she swallowed in reaction to the suddenly filling, not wanting to spill or make a mess.

When Vergil had finally finished and come down from his high, he laid his back flat on the bed. Eila continued to lick up the residue until she deemed the area clean. Vergil breathed heavily for a good while after he had finished, trying hard to catch up with his heart. He couldn't believe how insanely wonderful it was. 'Heh, maybe we both have a natural talent for this.' In all his life, he had never experienced oral sex this good. If he were to rate it, he would say it were perfect.

Eila came up to join him on the bed, laying down and facing him. "Did I do okay?" She looked like she was pleased with the results. Vergil breathed in deeply and closed his eyes.

"It was…perfect." He exhaled and the angel giggled. She seemed truly happy that he enjoyed it.

"I put all of my heart into that, just so you know."

"I saw that, or rather I felt it." He turned to look at her, she was smiling and her hair was falling in all sorts of places. She was beautiful, so incredibly beautiful.

"You're so beautiful…"

Vergil froze as soon as the words left his mouth, he had not meant to say such a thing to her. He felt weak, powerless to her gaze, so powerless yet he wanted her more than any woman. He wanted to claim her as his, he wanted to keep her as his eternal slave. Perhaps as his love, but he didn't know if he could allow such a hindering emotion. His heart ached, he couldn't stand to look at her anymore. Vergil turned away with a pained look then placed his hand to his face, covering his eyes.

"Vergil…I wont take that comment the wrong way, don't worry about it." She snuggled close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist lovingly. He felt guilty. 'Why the hell do I feel guilty? Ridiculous! She means nothing to me, nothing. Nothing. She means nothing. She…' He recognized her as a person, an equal, a living breathing woman with feelings. A woman whom he wanted to be around, no matter how angry she made him, he just wanted to kiss her and feel her and breathe her. He wanted her over and over again for all eternity.

Vergil turned to face her and kissed her passionately. Eila was shocked but allowed him access, she kissed him back with just as much passion. 'Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. She's a woman. An angel. So pure and so beautiful. I want her. I want her. I NEED HER.' His mind screamed at him as he kissed her with so many mixed emotions: anger, sadness, affection, need, lust, and fear. He didn't want to lose her after the opening of the hell gate, he truly wanted to take her with him and make her his queen. He wanted to rule over hell with her by his side. No, he needed her to be there.

'….I love her.'

Eila broke the kiss so she could breathe, but Vergil couldn't let go. The devil clung to her like their lives were in the balance. He kissed her again, sporadic and panicked. He was so scared of losing himself that he held onto her so tightly she gasped.

"Vergil, what's wrong with you?"

"I want you now…" He answered almost immediately, shocking the hell out of Eila.

"We have to wait, just one week and I'll be all yours." Vergil placed his head in the nook of her neck and shoulder.

"I want you to be mine now!" Eila was startled by him, yet she tried to console him with caresses and kisses.

"Not yet love, just be patient. I'm not going anywhere; I have already dedicated myself to you. Completely." Eila kissed the top of his head and felt him shaking. Vergil pinned her arms with a sudden burst, he growled at her like a wild animal.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" His eyes started glow a brilliant blue and the angel tried to keep calm. He gripped her wrists hard and she gasped in pain.

"I promise you Vergil! I love you! I will always love you no matter what! What can I do to prove it to you?" Tears were flowing freely from her now and the devil calmed down, relaxing his grip. His breath heaved and he felt guilty again, for hurting her and making her cry. For once, he damned the devil inside of him.

"You….have proved it already. Please forgive me, Eila." He rested his head on her chest and breathed, if he could cry he most likely would have, but it was not in his nature. Eila sighed in relief, holding him like she would a child.

'I will not lose her, I refuse to have the past repeat itself. Never again.'

AN: I tried soooo hard to keep Vergil from going OOC, but I assume a man like him can break down sometimes...at least behind closed doors ;) I will continue to keep him in character, or at least try my damnest to whilst still having the story go my way. He is so hard to WORK WITH! Oh ho ho but he is so worth it, so so so fricken worth it. Please remember to review! I love your feedback! Thankies!


	8. Darkness

Almost a week had past since their last escapade, and Vergil had noticed how much more obedient and affectionate Eila was towards him now. He was anxious for the day they would become one, but he refused to show any excitement for the matter; he decided to keep his emotions and thoughts to himself. Some days were worse than others however, glancing at her bosom, neck, thighs, butt, or her eyes would send his urges into a frenzy. It was frequent that he would pull her aside into a dark corner or on the bed and kiss her or touch her inappropriately, and every time she protested an act it would just inspire him more. When he wasn't 'attacking' her, he was studying in the library; reading his demon texts and incantations, readying himself for the summoning of the temen-ni-gru. He had read the damned book repeatedly for days now, the devil wanted to make sure that all the preparations would be successful. He sighed at the text and rubbed his aching neck and shoulders, tomorrow would be the day and this was only one of many challenges he had to face.

"Hey, it's getting late and it looks like you're not ready for bed yet, so I thought I'd bring you some coffee." Eila walked in with two cups of hot coffee, one black and one with cream and sugar. Vergil gazed at her and smiled. 'She really will make a good wife'. The devil shook his head at the thought and gave a confused look. 'Wife? A little too early for that….'

"What's with the strange look?" Eila had set the tray down and placed the cups delicately on the desk. She was bending over, which made Vergil feel warm all over again. 'I'll never get a break from these damned feelings…'

"I just had an off thought, that's all." The devil grasped his cup by the handle and blew softly on the coffee. Eila watched and grinned girlishly at him.

"Thinking about tomorrow? I don't know how I really feel about it, I'm starting to get tired from your…advances." She sat on the edge of the desk and giggled. Vergil smirked slightly while taking a sip of his drink. He set the cup down and folded his hands sinisterly, resting his elbows on the surface of the desk.

"You know, you start the majority of those 'advances'." Vergil grinned devilishly at her, but she looked away unamused.

"Do not! And honestly, you'd think I'd start getting bored. In fact, I'm bored right now." She looked nonchalantly at her nails then brushed them on her dress. Vergil felt like he was on fire, and he wanted to make her burn too. Every time she challenged him, he felt like ripping her clothes off and fucking her senseless. 'Did I just really use that term?' He sighed inwardly 'It seems she is rubbing off on me, I rarely even think of that word.' Vergil smirked at his thoughts 'Indeed, she is rubbing off on me, and more in a literal sense as well.' He chuckled at this and the angel gave him a curious look.

"Am I funny to you?" She leaned over and held her wait with her hands planted firmly on the surface of the desk. Vergil smirked approvingly.

"Perhaps."

Eila noticed he was looking her up and down again, she sighed and switched back to her previous position. "Really, you could at least try to hide the fact that you're eye-fucking me." She glared at him before making a 'hmph' noise and turning away. The devil felt like she was beckoning him, his skin was tingling and his mouth was watering.

"Why hide it? It's obvious you enjoy it." He stood up and embraced her lightly. "You should take it as a compliment that I want to, in you're words, fuck you." He kissed her neck and she was shocked once again.

"I never imagined someone like YOU to use a word like that." She started to giggle when he began running his hands up the sides of her waist and rested on her breasts. Before he could get any further, she jumped off the desk and started walking towards the door. Vergil flashed in front of her and smirked.

"Don't bother, it's locked." The devil started circling his angel, blowing out the candles lighting up the library.

"What are you doing? Setting the mood?" She laughed at him but he continued blowing out candles and staring her down.

"Lets play a game, you like games don't you?" He was down to his last candle; the room was almost pitch black with the exception of the moonlight through one of the large windows.

"Depends on the game." She smiled at him suspiciously.

"Hide and seek, in the dark. I used to play it as a child but now I see as an adult it can be much more entertaining." Vergil brought his hand up to the last candle. "You have ten seconds to hide, if I find you…I could be pleasant or unpleasant. Depends on how I feel at that certain moment. Remember your training." With that he turned around and started

to count down. Eila must have took the bait since he could barely sense her presence anymore. He thought about how loud he was going to make her scream when he caught her, his body burned with anticipation.

"5…4…3…2…" Vergil snuffed out the candle. " 1….Ready or not, here I come." He barely said the words above a whisper. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her; Breathing softly in the dark. He sensed the whole room, feeling chairs, shelves, and desks with his mind. Something felt out of place upstairs, in a nook just beyond a bookcase. Vergil flashed to the nook and found his angel looking around. He remained completely silent and watched her in the almost complete darkness, she had no clue he was even there. He shifted silently behind her, and before she could gasp he placed his hand over her mouth; her scream was muffled and he pulled her close to him.

"Found you." He whispered huskily into her ear, he heard her whine behind his hand. He was on fire now. "You did good this time; a decent chase for me." His whisper was getting breathy now, he almost couldn't contain himself. "Now…a new game, it's called the silent game. Try to stay quiet, or you'll be punished."

Vergil turned her around and hoisted her up against the wall, pressing his pelvis against her own. Eila gasped from the sudden change in position but then laughed behind his hand. The devil removed his hand from her mouth and placed it under her butt, holding her firmly in place.

"Shhh. Or you'll be punished." Vergil grinded his hips into hers and she gasped, immediately throwing her own hand over her mouth to keep quiet. The devil was inspired and leaned down sucking on her neck as he repeatedly grinded her. She whimpered and Vergil stopped sucking, clicking his tongue at her.

"Quiet…Or I'll… punish you." He almost couldn't get the words out, he was getting hard and grinding on top of that didn't help much. Eila breathed hard and leaned up to kiss him; he returned it with more passion. Vergil pressed his aching member against her with more pressure, never breaking the contact between their hips. The angel whined and whimpered in his kiss, almost in a begging tone. He wanted so badly to answer that cry and put his growth inside of her; he was on the brink of breaking. She broke the kiss to bite her finger, panting and moaning as quietly as she could. The devil was intrigued by this and pressed harder.

"Vergil…" She whimpered his name and he almost lost it, he was so close to just removing the clothing separating them. He had to stop, or he would lose himself in the flames of lust. Vergil let down his angel till she was on her feet, then he flipped her around and grabbed hold of her, covering her mouth again.

"You failed at staying quiet, now for your punishment." He breathed heavily, still not satisfied. He brought his hand up her dress and down inside her bloomers, what he felt made him burn madly for her.

"Seems our game was fun for you." He brought his lips close to her ear, whispering as quietly as he could. "You're very wet." Eila shuddered at his voice and sighed into his hand when he started to play her, almost as if it was a relief. Vergil found her to already be in bloom, his yearning for her increased yet again. Even the task of handling her this way was starting to drive him to madness. She moaned into his hand and he pressed harder, finding the sudden gasps and whimpers to be music to his ears. She would shiver, move her hips, and cry out in pleasure. The devil wanted so badly to fuck her, and if his mind were completely gone he probably would have. 'That word again…'

His thoughts were disrupted by Eila's sudden loud whimpers and moans, he was going to make her cum. 'Ugh, that word too…' She started moaning loudly, almost into screams, rolling her hips as he fingered her. Vergil took the moment to suckle on her neck and bring his hand away from her mouth to grope her breast. She started to scream and he pressed her womanhood firmly as she rode it out, his lower half begging to take over and just do her.

"Vergil!" She gasped and screamed his name while starting fall to her knees, he followed with her and continued until her screams were too much for her throat to handle. He didn't stop, he brought his lower hand up to grope her other breast; sucking her neck almost violently. She panted and whimpered, trying to catch back up with him. He wouldn't break contact with her, not even for a second. Eila turned around and pushed him out of the nook and onto the floor. The moon shown in his eyes and they were burning with desire and need.

"Calm down, I've got you now." She crawled on top of him and kissed him deeply, Vergil bit down on her lip and sucked it hard. Eila gasped and reached down to unbutton his pants. He wanted to make love to her so badly it was actually starting to hurt. His whole body ached for release and he wanted to hear her scream his name again and again. The angel broke the kiss and moved down, she had slipped her hand down beneath his pants and grabbed hold of his length. She pulled it out and wrapped her lips around it.

"Eila…" Vergil breathed out her name, feeling her mouth was more than a godsend. She licked and sucked vigorously and he arched into her, she really was an angel in more ways than one. He started to absent-mindedly thrust his hips, riding out the pleasure as it came in waves. She pumped her hand along with her mouth and he started gasping and moaning softly. Eila kicked it up again and the devil threw his head back and forth, the pleasure was so extreme that he couldn't stop moving; his hands gripped the floorboards and started to crack the wood. He was moaning without a care now, moaning and gasping and practically praying. This woman could bring any man to his knees, literally.

"Fuck!" He growled the word loudly as she moved faster, his head was swirling and his eyesight was almost leaving him. He panted for more air but there just wasn't enough. He was screaming now, losing himself in pulsing pleasure that kept going and going. He screamed continuously, feeling his voice start to rasp, he dug his fingers into the floor and felt the wood shatter in his grip. Finally, when he felt that he could die at any moment, he came into her mouth. She couldn't swallow it fast enough and it spilled slightly down his shaft. Eila licked up the residue lightly and Vergil gasped with each lick, finding the area tender from a much-needed release. His body pulsed from the orgasm, and he just laid there breathing. Eila came up and laid beside him, resting her head on his chest. Vergil sighed and embraced her.

"Well, I got you to say your favorite word this time." Eila laughed loudly and he just shook his head.

"It was justified this time…" His lips formed a tight line and he put on a cold face.

Eila whined and sat up, swinging her leg over she straddled him.

"I don't like that face, when we are alone you know you can smile right?" He remained cold to her and raised an eyebrow. She sighed, then suddenly it looked like a lightbulb turned on in her head.

"Hey! Wanna see how I think tomorrow is going to go?" She smiled big and he just laid there with the same face. "Oh…Vergil! Yeah! Just like that! Uh! Uh!" She pretended that he was having sex with her at that moment. Vergil rolled his eyes and flipped the two of them over so that he was on top, she squealed and he pinned her down.

"You're not that chatty. I would think that you would just be panting and moaning for me, but if you wish to speak during, then I suggest you say things like 'harder'." He grinned at her and kissed her, running his hand lovingly up and down her leg. Eila broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"Can I scream your name again?" She ran her hand through his hair then down his neck and upper back. He laughed almost breathlessly, as if the thought made him want to repeat the night's events all over again. He leaned down close to her ear.

"You can say my name however you please." He whispered so lightly that the angel shivered intensely. She breathed deeply regaining composure then made the sexiest sound she could muster.

"I want you, Vergil…" The words were drenched in lust, words that begged for him to take her hard and deep. The devil breathed heavily at the sound, trying hard to not answer the call. She was under him and he wanted to fuck her right then and there, it was happening all over again.

"Damn you, I can never get a break." He growled through clenched teeth and she just laughed. He stopped her laughter by biting down on her neck, she gasped in pain but then followed it with whimpers. He felt back up her skirt and removed her bloomers, getting a frightened look from Eila.

"You're not really going to do it are you? It'll ruin everything!" Vergil rolled his eyes again and kissed her intensely. She broke it almost immediately. "Seriously! Control yourself!" He ignored her and placed his erection at her entrance.

"Vergil STOP!" She screamed and he rubbed his member against her clit, softly thrusting back and forth. She was still wet and he was enjoying her frightened and confused expressions.

"We're not having sex right now…Just so you know." Vergil smirked and the angel closed her eyes and growled angrily, but started to pant.

"Ah…I knew that…ah…I'm not…AH…stupid…" She started to moan softly as he gently went about this knew way, he also started to feel that same pleasurable burning sensation. He rested for a moment and took off his trench coat, then looked back down at his partner displeased. The moon was hitting her perfectly, but her clothes were concealing her.

"Take off your clothes."

"What?" Eila crossed her arms and held her shoulders, and Vergil just wasn't dealing with it tonight. He reached down and pulled the dress over her head in one swoop, then while she was still sitting up he quickly undid the back of her bra. Eila squealed in protest but it didn't matter, the dress and bra were gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Vergil looked her up and down; the only things that were remaining on her were her stockings, her choker, and her pigtail ribbons. She was insanely beautiful naked and in the moonlight.

"You are gorgeous." He leaned down and kissed her passionately, she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He began thrusting again and she mewled in his kiss. He pulled her up and onto his lap, she grinded with him accordingly but never broke the kiss. Vergil stroked her back and thighs, enjoying how silky smooth her skin was. He ran his fingers across her bare breasts and she cried out into his mouth. The devil thrusted harder and she cried again; her sounds were getting him rock hard. He broke the kiss to stare at her as they rolled their hips. She blushed when their gaze met, but her breaths and whimpers did not desist. Vergil grunted slightly now that his pleasure was building, he was enjoying this thoroughly and watching her face with each thrust made him feel incredibly good.

"Vergil…ah…" She moaned his name and looked right into his eyes, his body reacted almost instantly, speeding up and adding pressure. He tried to quiet his own pleasured sounds just to hear her own, but failed miserably. She grinded harder against him and he kissed her, moaning into her mouth. Suddenly he broke the kiss and laid on his back with her on top straddling him. Eila continued to grind on him and he ran both of his hands through his hair, almost not being able to take the heat. The angel grabbed him by his hips and worked harder, moaning louder and louder. Vergil felt himself coming close, he knew she would be soon too with the way she was going. Their bodies became in sync, moving at a constant rate, growing closer and closer. Eila started to scream again, and Vergil watched as her orgasm started, finding her features beautiful as she rolled through it. Watching her made him lose control and he dug his hands into the ground, once again breaking the floorboards. There was less fluid from Vergil than the last time, it barely dripped onto Eila let alone himself.

The angel heaved her chest up and down with breath, and the devil watched appreciating her whole body. She finally collapsed onto his chest and he embraced her affectionately.

"That was lovely, and fun…" She slowed her breathing and cuddled him.

"It wasn't quite what I wanted, but what I want I can't have until tomorrow." He kissed the top of her head lovingly. "Sleep with me tonight." He stroked her hair and Eila groaned.

"You know we can't do it till tomorrow, don't you think we've had enough for tonight?"

"I meant sleep in my room…not have sex with me."

Eila paused before laughing hysterically.

Tomorrow was surely going to be amazing.

AN: I know, another heavy sex chapter. But the next couple of chapters are about to get heavy, New characters and such (Er…ones from DMC3 at least) Don't forget to review! It helps me along! Thankies!


	9. Temennigru

Eila was not happy to wake up before dawn, but she was happy to be awakened with kisses from Vergil. When they had got back to his room that night, they had changed into their sleeping attire and laid in his bed staring at each other and talking about tomorrow's events. Now the day has come and the angel was more than happy to become one with him. The devil grabbed her by her waist and kissed her passionately, it seemed he wanted to start the whole thing early.

"Vergil!" She whined and giggled at him, this was definitely the best way to wake up. He smirked then climbed out of bed, shaking his hair of bed head. Eila watched him lovingly as he put on his vest and scarf.

"You're hair is down, I kinda like it, but then again the spiked look suits you too. I can't decide; I like both." She sighed and climbed out of bed, she approached the mirror on the dresser and brushed out her long golden locks. Vergil approached her from behind and embraced her, looking at her reflection as she brushed away.

"You are beautiful no matter what you do with you're appearance." He ran his hand down her thigh and she exhaled happily.

"Maybe I'll switch to wearing skin tight leather and wield a chain rather than a scythe. Yeah, I'll pull my hair in a high ponytail, add some dark makeup around my eyes and you'll have a dominatrix." Eila giggled and the devil growled in approval.

"You'll find that dominating me is difficult at best, but I will savor that thought for the rest of the day." He pecked her neck then grabbed her chin, pulling her gaze to face him. He looked into her eyes then kissed her deeply. Eila always felt that his mouth and lips were colder than her own, it was refreshing, almost like taking a sip of cool water on a hot summers day. Today, she put every ounce of love she had for Vergil in that kiss. The devil answered this by pushing all the items off the dresser and hoisting her up to sit on it, he pulled in close and she gasped.

"Already? Don't you think we should wait until later? I mean, I need a break once in a while Verg-." He crashed his lips into hers cutting her off, his kiss was hungry and his hands roamed freely along her frame. Eila almost got sucked in, she knew that when he wanted something he would usually get it; but not today. The angel broke away from the devil and grabbed both sides of his head, forcing him to look at her. His eyes were burning again and she sighed almost feeling guilty for denying him.

"We can't do this now, we've got a tower to raise and a gate to open. When we get at least ONE of those things done, you can do whatever you want. Deal?" Eila smiled reassuring him that she meant the truth. Vergil glared at her for stopping him but then his face faded into one of disappointment. No one would ever see this face but her; he gave her legitimate puppy dog eyes.

"Oh stop that, I already feel guilty!" She kissed him lightly and he tried to bite down on her lower lip. As a punishment, she bit down on his lip so hard he bled. Vergil growled and his hands started to roam again. Eila broke the kiss and sighed in annoyance.

"Vergil. Knock it off. Do you want me to slap you?" She glared at him and he stopped, he smirked at her.

"Perhaps. It usually leads to something good." He smiled devilishly at her and she rolled her eyes. She maneuvered out of his grip then hopped off the dresser, she walked over to his desk and grabbed her clothes. The devil walked swiftly towards her and embraced her from behind again.

"Don't go. You can change in here." He kissed her neck again and she groaned irritated.

"I don't think that's smart, we've gotta go and me changing in front of you will just cause more trouble." Before she could deny him, he had already brought her nightgown up to her shoulders and pulled it off over her head. She was completely nude and squeaked in embarrassment. "I said stop! You're such a brat!" He turned her around to have a good look, running his hands along her curves.

"I just wanted another image for the day, and perhaps a sound." He moved his fingers over her womanhood and she shivered and gasped. Eila felt like she was being abused again, but she didn't mind, in fact she enjoyed Vergil's torturous nature. 'Oh god, I'm a masochist.' She groaned and the devil gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I just realized something…" She blushed slightly, hoping he wouldn't ask her what. She had a hard time lying to him.

"Tell me, what have you realized?" He embraced her and his voice was like silk. She felt his vest and pants against her naked flesh, it made her feel sensitive.

"That I'm a masochist." She didn't lie. Vergil just stared at her then started laughing.

"Yes, we clearly have an S&M relationship, but at least you seem to enjoy it." He kissed her deeply again. Then a knock at the door. Vergil sighed and gave Eila his coat to wrap up in as he approached the door. The angel took the coat and noticed it had silk lining on the inside, and it felt wonderful. The devil opened the door to find Arkham standing there with book in hand. They began talking in a language that Eila couldn't understand. Nods and hand gestures where the only thing that let her know that they were either agreeing or disagreeing with something. Suddenly the conversation was over and Vergil closed the door.

"It turns out that you will not be joining me in raising the tower, it's much to dangerous for you. You will stay here and Arkham will come back to take you to the tower once it has been risen." Eila whined and Vergil closed the space between them, he kissed her passionately, almost as if it were a lover saying goodbye.

"Don't leave yet!" She broke the kiss and cried out to him. The devil chuckled lightly then pulled her close. The angel embraced him and the coat opened in the front, revealing her naked flesh. Vergil smirked after giving her a once over.

"My coat looks good on you, I almost don't want to take it off of you." He scooped her up and carried her to the bed. "I've got thirty minutes till I have to leave, show me how much you love me, I might not come back."

His voice was teasing but Eila felt it to almost be true; he was the strongest man she had ever met but she didn't know if he could take on an army of demons. In answer, she slipped the coat slowly off her shoulders and ran her own hands down her naked front; giving him a show. She blushed violently as she touched her naked breasts and dipped her hands between her legs. She gave him a shy look and the devil's face suddenly went serious. Vergil didn't wait for her to stop caressing herself before mauling her. He pinned her on the bed, placing himself between her legs, and licked from her chest all the way up her neck; then planted a fiery kiss upon her lips. She grinded her hips with his and he grunted lustfully.

"I wasn't going to let you do this to me, and now look at me. I just gave you an open invitation!" She whimpered and rocked her hips again, he gripped her wrists harder and laughed breathily; she mewled with every thrust. "I guess…no matter how hard I try I'll always want you." The angel tilted her head up when Vergil suddenly stopped. She noticed he was gripping the bed in what looked like rage.

"Do not say you want me, it…brings me to madness." He breathed hard and Eila watched with concern. She sat up and kissed him, at first it was gentle, but it soon turned to passionate and lustful. She started unbuttoning his pants and reach in to pull out his member. Vergil almost winced at her touch, almost losing himself again to lust. She shifted her womanhood against his erection and he groaned with pleasure. He laid her back down and thrusted against her. Eila rolled her hips in reaction and started to build. She loved the feeling of him rubbing against her, his erection was slick with her juices and sliding firmly on her sweet spot. She could have cried it felt so good. The angel lolled her head back and forth, growing with anticipation for release. Vergil was firm but moving slowly, rocking his hips fluidly, the movements were sensual and sexy. He leaned down to kiss her again, and she felt herself starting grow close. She moaned heavily in his mouth and he answered by pressing harder. The angel screamed and felt her body start to pulse violently, her heart pumping fast and her eyes hazing over. The devil moaned back and came on her lower abdomen, but still kept thrusting until her body relaxed and she quieted down.

Eila giggled once her high wore off and dipped her fingers in the aftermath on her stomach, she brought them to her mouth and licked the cum off her fingers. Vergil raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Why do you tease me?" The devil took the bed sheets and wiped away the mess he had made. He then looked between her legs and saw that the area was swollen and ready for penetration. "You're whole body is teasing me." He groaned and crawled up beside her, looking at her questioningly.

"Do I have something on my face?" She giggled and he smirked. He leaned over and licked the corner of her mouth, then sucked her lower lip, nibbling it slightly. She tasted on his tongue his unique flavor and figured out that she had missed some of the residue around her mouth; she was shocked that Vergil got that part for her. She broke the kiss and gave him a questioning look.

"I don't mind it, in fact it's rather interesting." He kissed her again then broke the kiss when she still was confused. "However, I prefer your taste far more than my own." He brought his hand down and rested it between her legs, she whimpered slightly but then the hand went away and she watched Vergil lick his own fingers, slowly and teasingly. She stopped him and brought his hand to her own mouth, licking and sucking his fingers seductively. Vergil lowered his head and laughed.

"You are going to kill me…" He pulled away from her and she smiled devilishly at him. He adjusted his length back inside his pants and buttoned them. She watched him adjust his vest and slick back his hair. Eila loved watching him get ready for the day, his routine was heaven to her; watching him just be Vergil was a gift. He looked around for a moment, then rested his eyes back on the naked angel. He approached her and went in for a kiss. Eila tried going the rest of the way but felt the fabric underneath her vanish suddenly and she panicked. The devil chuckled and threw on his coat, admiring that it was still warm.

"Well that was a dick move." The angel hopped off the bed and put on her clothes, she re-brushed her hair and put on her choker; the bell jingled and Vergil smirked. He walked over to her and gave her a peck.

"I'm glad I got this for you." He thumbed the bell on her choker, causing it to jingle again. "It makes me feel like you really are my pet." The devil smirked and Eila pouted displeased.

"Really? A pet? Can't I just be you're girlfriend or something?" She drew her eyebrows together in anger; Vergil smiled and kissed her.

"You're cute." He stroked her face and then started towards the door. Eila ran after him and embraced him from behind.

"I love you." She nuzzled her face into his back, not knowing what kind of expression he held. Vergil turned around and kissed the angel deeply, not conveying anything through words. Eila shed a tear and he wiped it away, then turned and walked out the door. The angel was shocked at how gentle he had become, when she first met him he was a hard, cold, and serious man. Now he had turned into a gentle, caring, passionate lover just within a weeks time. She couldn't believe the change in him. She loved him truly and deeply, and would stay by his side as long as he would let her.

Eila had spent the whole day getting ready; she had bathed, cleaned her garments, and even caught up on some much needed sleep. She stared at the ceiling now, watching the light of the setting sun. The ground started to shake and jolted up, the walls creaked and cracked slightly from the violent shaking.

"What the hell is going on?" She looked around and saw Arkham in the doorway completely calm. She hopped off the bed and stumbled towards him, trying to keep her balance. Arkham caught her before she could fall and she thanked him.

"It is time, the temen-ni-gru has risen, and your destiny awaits." Before she knew what was happening, darkness swirled around her and then dissipated like smoke. She was suddenly on top of the object that caused the ground to shake so violently. She looked around to see nothing but a brilliant sunset and city scenery. She spotted Vergil and skipped over to him, happy to finally see him alive and well. The angel stopped when she reached him and looked down. 'We're….so high up…' She felt vertigo sink in and she stepped back, falling to her knees to regain her composure.

"Arkham." Vergil spoke with a cold voice. He was serious and Eila felt slightly uncomfortable at his tone.

"Well? Doesn't it excite you? The temen-ni-gru has revived, the great one who once ruled this earth as the medium between the human world and the demon world." He approached Vergil slowly while going about his rant. Eila was more frightened of Arkham then she was of Vergil, he was just creepy. "Isn't it a magnificent view? The greatest minds of their time, those who revered evil constructed this glorious edifice." As Arkham spoke, Vergil looked to be growing irritated with him. Arkham continued. "Now, after two millenniums of confinement, it can at last fulfill the purpose for which it was intended!"

"That's…none of my concern, did he have it?" Vergil interrupted him, he looked bored with conversation but remained standing there, staring off into the distance.

"Of course, he is taking good care of it. After all, it is the only memento left from the mother you both lost." The angel watched as Vergil lifted his amulet to glance at it. For a second, she thought he had a pained look on his face. Like he was trying to suppress a bad memory. Suddenly his face turned dark.

"But he has no idea of its true power…" She heard him emphasize the word power; it was frightening. Vergil seemed to no longer act like the man she had fallen so madly in love with. He was cold, and angry. Just like when she first met him, he wanted only one thing, and that was power.

Suddenly a large reaper like demon jumped up on the edge of the tower, screaming at Vergil in whatever ghost-like language it spoke in. The devil ignored it and started walking away, but it followed almost like it was begging for something. Vergil stopped and unsheathed Yamato quickly before stabbing the demon in the chest. He never turned to face the demon, he knew that it would die. As Eila assumed the demon exploded and parts of him fell down the tower, the angel was more scared then before. She felt like a bunny waiting to be attacked by a white wolf.

Vergil gazed at her and she froze, she was so scared of him, he was so powerful and could kill her in an instant if he deemed her unworthy. He raised his hand and made a motion of her to come to him. The angel stood up and walked towards him slowly; his eyes were cold and dark. 'What happened to him?' She finally reached him and he grasped her head softly, bringing her towards him.

"You have no need to fear me, Eila." He kissed the top of her head so softly she could have cried. He tensed when she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tightly. The devil adjusted his collar, then stroked his angels hair.

"You're not yourself…what happened?" She started to cry and he embraced her gently.

"I am a different man when I'm alone with you. What you see now is what I really am. Will you accept it?" He breathed deeply, keeping composure. Eila dried her tears, she knew this was the real him, but the fact that she alone could bring him out of his shell was enough motivation for her to be by his side for all eternity. She nodded and smiled big for him.

"I'll love you no matter what." She giggled and nuzzled into his chest. Vergil awkwardly adjusted his scarf and cleared his throat. She took the hint and backed off, still smiling as wide as she could. "What are we waiting for?" She asked cutely and bent over with her hands behind her back, staring up at Vergil's stone cold face.

"We are waiting for my brother to arrive." He almost laughed at this. "He has the other amulet, we need both to open the gate." Eila recounted what had been said by Arkham, about his mother and how long the tower had been sealed.

"You're over two thousand years old." She blinked at him and he sighed rolling his eyes.

"And?"

"That's crazy old."

Vergil groaned and turned to face her with a scowl, he was trying to concentrate on something and it was obvious that she was breaking his concentration.

"What happened….to your mom?" She stopped playing and stood still, waiting patiently for his answer. She saw a pained look cross his face again, but only for a moment.

"Demons killed her, I couldn't protect her…" He walked away from her with the most emotionless face Eila had ever seen. Like something snapped and he just turned off all emotion for the time being.

"Is that why you want power?" She spoke the words clearly without even thinking. Vergil didn't answer and just kept walking. Eila felt heartbroken for him, to have you're mother murdered in front of you would be life changing. She was sure that this was the reason why he wanted power. Something must have gone off in his head that made him think that power was the only way he could get closure.

She vowed to help him fulfill his wish.

AN: So once again keeping Vergil in character while trying to have him fall in love/be lusty at the same time is so freakin difficult. But now that we're actually getting into the DMC3 storyline there will be more Vergil in character rather than OOC. This had a decent amount of shmex but the other chapters I don't think will have as much...but we will see since I enjoy writing it thoroughly. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THANKIES!


	10. Determination

Hours had passed and Vergil still stood at the edge of the tower, staring out into the moonlit night. Arkham sat paging through his book as usual, and Eila was bored, kicking her legs off of the stairs that led into the innards of the temen-ni-gru. She kept hearing sounds coming from deep inside, but was too afraid to actually enter to see what it was.

"Looks like we have an uninvited guest." Vergil's voice suddenly cut through the silence. It startled her, but it was pleasant to finally hear him speak.

"Is that so?" Arkham kept paging through his book.

"A human." He paused for a moment. "A woman." Vergil looked displeased but stood perfectly still, as he had been for the past few hours.

"I'm afraid I should ask the uninvited one to leave…" Arkham stood up and stepped towards him. "That is what you want? Actually, I happen to be acquainted with that woman." He turned to walk away. Then he whispered loud enough for Eila to hear as he walked by. "A storm is approaching." With that being said he disappeared into the tower.

Eila breathed a sigh of relief and walked back up the stairs, she saw Vergil turn to face her with a cold exterior.

"It's just me." She approached him then stopped before coming too close. She shuffled her feet and looked around shyly.

"What do you want?" He stood still like a statue. She felt so awkward now, like she was talking to a wall. She had to break him somehow; he was going to drive her nuts if she didn't.

"I want you." She looked into his eyes pleading with them for affection. Vergil looked away before he got lost in her violet orbs.

"I can't do this right now." He turned away and Eila just got closer and embraced him from behind. She held on to him for what seemed like ages, not wanting to let him go.

"Please, Vergil." She begged him, and he shivered underneath his coat. She continued to beg and plead with him until he finally turned around to grab her firmly by the shoulders.

"You will stop this now, or I'll throw you over the edge of this tower!" Vergil shouted at her and shook her violently. Eila started to tear up and the devil stopped. He looked away guiltily, then dropped his arms to his sides and turned around to face the moon. "Leave me, I'm not in the mood for you're games."

Eila's heart almost broke right then and there, she gasped trying to hold back the sobs wanting to break free. When she couldn't handle it she ran away, down into the tower. Her steps where the only thing she could hear, clacking away on the stone floors. She ran and ran until she came to a hallway and rested.

'Why is he doing this? He was so full of life and affection, and now he's turned into a monster! I should have never come here, I should have denied him. Should have made him show his true colors. Let him kill me.' She cried there for what seemed like forever, but deep down she wanted Vergil to come and get her. She wanted him to kiss her the way he always did, and chase away her fears. She wanted him so badly.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from down the hallway, she could tell it was a man. 'Is it Vergil?' She stood up and wiped away her tears, she also mentally prepared herself for a battle. Around the corner came a devil in a red coat. Her heart almost leaped out of her chest.

"Vergil!" She yelled to him and he looked at her almost confused. She ran and lept into his arms holding him as tight as she could. She let her tears flow freely now and sobbed into his chest. The devil stroked her hair and chuckled. He lifted her head slowly and gazed into her eyes. Eila had missed him so much and she smiled finally feeling loved. He tilted down to kiss her softly, but she returned it with far more passion then he expected.

'This doesn't feel right…' Eila broke the kiss to look closely at her devil. She gasped in absolute horror.

"Aw man, I was hoping to at least make it to second base before you figured it out." The devil grinned the biggest smile she had ever seen. She screamed and pushed him away from her.

"Who the hell are you?" She was pissed, all of her kisses were supposed to only belong to Vergil, and this guy wasn't him.

"Dante." He winked at her and she almost died. He looked exactly like Vergil; the only difference was their attire, hairstyle, and their attitudes.

"But damn, that was a really good kiss. Verge's finally allowing some action in his life other than killing demons huh? Good for him, plus he hooked a total babe. I'm kinda jealous." He walked towards her and backed her into a wall. She looked at him with panic.

"Think he'll share?" He leaned down and stole a kiss. Eila was so pissed that she reared up her hand and slapped the devil as hard as she could. He didn't back away like she wanted him too, but he did whistle in response.

"That was a good one, last time I got slapped like that it was for breaking a girl's heart." Dante looked deeply into Eila's eyes before backing away.

"So which way to the biggest asshole in the universe?" He looked around. While he was searching Eila decided to flash out of there, she used up the majority of her power just to do it but she made it back to the entrance to where Vergil was. She pushed herself up the stairs and bolted towards her devil, her legs burning from the speed. Vergil turned in surprise as she crashed into his arms.

"What is wrong with you?" He sounded more angry then concerned.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so so so sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" She started sobbing violently and he just sighed in irritation.

"What happened?" He groaned waiting for her to stop crying and catch her breath.

"I was mad at you so I ran to some hallway and sat for a while, then I heard someone walking around, then I saw you! So I ran and hugged you, and you kissed me, but it wasn't you! It was your brother! And he was all scary trying to get at me, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed loudly and Vergil was just dead silent. His face contained some shock, but he was mostly irritated.

"I'm not mad at you, stop crying." He looked away in frustration and she stopped. Finally the devil sighed and brought his gaze back to her in what seemed like apology.

"I don't care, we're identical. It's somewhat insulting but at the same time you have never seen him before so I don't blame you. However, if you make a mistake like that again, I will be very cross with you. Understand?" Vergil was talking to her like he was scolding a child, and Eila loved it. She nodded and hugged him tightly, nuzzling her face into his chest. He patted her head then cleared his throat, Eila answered the cue by detaching herself from her love.

"How far away is he?" He fiddled with Yamato, turning the sword around in his hand.

"He should be here in about ten minutes I'd say, I phased out of there rather than just running back…" She saw that his face was completely emotionless.

"Mmm…." Vergil hummed to himself, deep in thought. Eila decided to make the moment more lighthearted.

"You look so alike, it's crazy!" Her eyes were big and lit up with amazement. Vergil brought his hand to his eyes again, sighing at her.

"He's my identical twin, we're identical. Which means we look exactly the same." The devil groaned and turned away from her in what seemed like embarrassment.

"Did you guys ever…tag team? Like…on girls?" Eila giggled at this and Vergil turned around giving her a look of dead shock. Eila laughed hysterically. "Oh c'mon! It's all the rage now! Identical twins, threesomes, get it?" The angel laughed even harder and the devil looked like he was going to kill her for even mentioning such a thing. She finally calmed down and cleared her throat. "I was just kidding, don't take it seriously, I just want you…okay?" She smiled genuinely at him and he calmed down.

"Go sit somewhere before I hurt you." He gave her another glare and she skipped over to a statue sitting right below it. Vergil turned to look at the moon again, he calmed himself, he looked like he was meditating. Eila gasped inwardly. 'That's what he's been doing all this time? Meditating?' She almost face-palmed herself for being an idiot. All this time he was preparing himself to battle with his brother and she didn't understand or get why he was standing still for over three hours, even though they had done this in practice every day.

It started to rain and Eila shivered at the cold, the moon was full and at it's peak. It was a truly amazing night, the rain even added to its etherealness. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, lightening flashed and she saw it was Dante.

"You showed up." Vergil turned his head before turning the rest of his body. Dante walked cockily around waving his guns.

"You sure know how to throw a party. No food. No drinks. And the only babe just left." Dante looked over at Eila and nodded as if saying 'except you'.

"My sincerest apologies, brother. I was so eager to see you I…couldn't concentrate on preparations for the bash." Eila listened to his voice with eagerness, he sounded different somehow when he talked to Dante, almost sarcastic and slightly youthful. Dante winked at Eila again and she glared at him.

"At least you have a date, can I dance with her?" Dante smiled cockily at Vergil, but the blue twin held his ground.

"I don't like to share." He smirked at him.

"Whatever, at any rate, it's been a whole year since we last met. How bout a kiss from your little brother." He paused and Eila almost dropped dead from the irony. "Or better yet, how bout a kiss from this?" Dante held up a large silver handgun, aiming it right at Vergil. The angel wanted to jump up and stop him but it looked like Vergil wasn't even phased by the weapon.

"So….this is what they call a heartwarming family reunion?" Lightening flashed and the rain poured harder. Vergil smirked as if he had already won the battle.

"You've got that right." He unsheathed Yamato and they were off. Guns blazing and swords clanging. Cutting, dodging, parrying, blocking, jumping, rolling, shooting, and swinging away at each other one attack after the other. It was so fast that Eila had a hard time keeping up with it. The rain literally stopped in mid air with their attacks. The angel had never seen Vergil fight this way, when he trained with her he was definitely going easy. Now when she looked at him, she saw a god fighting with all his strength and enjoying every minute of it.

Suddenly Dante beat him down and she thought that it would be the end for her love, she screamed when he blocked the deathblow, thinking it would be the death of him. He jumped up and stood at the ready with Yamato in hand for the next attack. The twins looked at each other in pause, waiting for the next move. Dante lowered his sword and dragged it on the ground as he sped towards Vergil at a deadly speed. The blue devil blocked his attack and the red devil used the recoil as momentum for another swing. Vergil blocked it and flipped Yamato in his hands using the hilt to hit Dante hard in the stomach, knocking him back.

Dante hit a statue and pulled out a gun, shooting multiple shots at Vergil. The blue devil whipped Yamato round and round gathering up the bullets then laying them in a line on the ground. He then swung, striking the bullets with Yamato and sending them flying towards the red devil. Dante cut the bullets in half with his broadsword, causing them to fly off in different directions.

Vergil stood there, his hair was soaked to his face and he had an extremely furious air about him. Eila looked at both of them and noticed how unbelievably similar they looked. If they were wearing the same outfit, she probably wouldn't be able to tell them apart. That is until someone spoke.

"Why do you refuse to gain power?" Vergil paused, watching Dante rise to his feet. "The power of our father Sparda." Vergil glared and Dante laughed at his twin.

"Father? Heh, I don't have a father…I just don't like you. That's all." The red devil rushed towards his twin in a final attempt to bring him down. Eila almost covered her eyes, she couldn't bear to see Vergil hurt, but she watched as the swords met and grew red hot with their powers. Vergil smirked and knocked Dante's broadsword out of his hands and sent it flying through the air. The red devil lost his balance and Vergil pierced him right through his abdomen. Eila gasped in shock as the younger twin gripped the sword piercing him through and coughed up blood.

"Foolishness Dante…" Vergil twisted the sword and the red devil gasped in pain. "Foolishness…Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything." The blue devil twisted his sword again cause a guttural sound from his twin. He grabbed Dante by the shoulders and brought him to meet his gaze. "Let alone yourself…" Vergil ripped Yamato out of his brother's flesh, grabbing the twin's amulet as he fell. Dante reached out but his brother just cut his hand. Eila started to cry, it was the most horrible thing she had ever seen Vergil do. She saw a real devil that night, and she didn't want to see it again.

Vergil looked at the amulet then slicked back his hair, he smirked at his twin then began walking away, grabbing his brothers sword as a keepsake. Suddenly Dante shifted, trying to bring himself up. Vergil whipped around and stabbed him through with his own blade. Eila started sobbing, she had never seen him so vicious, and to a member of his own family. She wondered what he would do to her if she disobeyed him.

Vergil looked over to her and nodded his head to the side to motion her to come to him. The angel stood on wobbly legs, she stumbled towards him and looked down at his dead twin. She started crying violently and ran to the blue devil, not knowing what to do. She embraced him, crying so hard that she almost couldn't breathe. Vergil stroked her soaked hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you finally have it?" Arkham appeared out of nowhere, he sounded anxious.

"Yes, now the spell Sparda cast will be broken." Vergil grabbed his angel by the shoulder and began escorting her. She followed without tears, she felt emotionless, almost broken. It was like reality wasn't even there, that this was all just a bad dream. A loud sound caught her attention, she turned around to find Vergil fighting back an extremely angered Dante. The red devil had Yamato pierced through the hand he tried using to punch Vergil. The younger twin's eyes glowed in hate and anger; the blue devil almost seemed pleased.

"I see a devil inside you has awakened as well." Vergil looked like he was enjoying this; power truly amused him. Dante moved his hand through the blade until he gripped it, throwing Vergil back. Eila tried to scream but couldn't manage the sound, instead she felt dizzy and fell to her knees. She barely heard anything except her heart pounding in her ears. 'He's going to kill me, or Vergil's going to kill me. I'm going to die.' Her life flashed before her eyes, and it was a life she was not proud of or cared about, her happiest times were with Vergil. She wanted to remember him as the beautiful devil that kissed her with passion and allowed her to cuddle with him in the dark of the night.

Eila felt her body grow light and noticed she was falling. She looked around to find herself in Vergil's arms, and they were falling down the side of the tower. 'Oh great, a double suicide, goodbye world.' She clung to him and hid her face between his neck and shoulder; she felt the wind brushing past them faster and faster. They were gaining speed.

She thought of the times he had made her happy: when he would be physical with her, when he bought her garments, when he trained with her and gave her advice, when she was scared of the dark and he let her sleep with him. It all seemed so far away now, all she could think of was death.

Something halted their fall, she looked up to see Vergil pressing Yamato into the wall to break their speed. The blade was cutting the sides of the tower like butter. A ledge was coming up beneath them and he managed to slow them down enough that he could land safely on his feet. Even after they had landed she still couldn't let go of him. The devil tried to remove her from him but it was no use, he decided to just carry her. She started to cry softly and he stopped, he moved her wet hair out of her face.

"It's over. You can stop that now." He looked at her emotionlessly and she shivered in his arms.

"Vergil, I'm scared." She whined and hid her face in his chest. He sighed and sat down on some rubble, cradling her in his arms.

"What are you afraid of?" He stroked her wet hair, trying to fix it.

"Death…everyone is so scary and so strong, I don't want anyone to kill me. Please don't kill me Vergil, please?" She started to cry harder and he held her tightly to him, trying to sooth her.

"What made you think I wanted to kill you? I wont kill you, I promise. In fact, I want to protect you." He tilted her face to kiss her gently. She kissed him back for a moment, and then broke it to speak again.

"But you tried to kill Dante! And he's your twin!" She hid her face in his chest again and he sighed.

"Dante is too stubborn to die, we've been trying to kill each other for a very long time, and we still haven't succeeded." He smirked at whatever memories came to mind. "Either of us could die tonight, but it doesn't really matter to me if he does or doesn't. As long as I get what I came for." Eila looked up at him with sad eyes, Vergil gazed into them deeply. "Please know that I could never kill you Eila…" He leaned down and kissed her passionately, Eila was so happy that if she lived or died she wouldn't care. All she could think or breathe now was Vergil. That's all she wanted. She broke the kiss and looked at him with as much seriousness as she could muster.

"Would you kill me if I mentioned the threesome again?" She smiled wide and Vergil gave her a look of disgust.

"I just might, that is utterly appalling…" He glared at her and she started laughing.

"Take out an 'L' and put in an 'E' and it spells 'appealing'." She laughed hysterically and Vergil dropped her on the ground in response.

"Ouch! Really? You're just gonna drop me like that?" She growled at him and he smirked.

"You deserved it." He started walking away and the angel quickly rose to her feet to follow him like a puppy. She reached him and clung to his arm as they walked. Vergil didn't remove her arm, but he kept walking forward with a determined disposition.

Time to open the gate.

AN: Ugh! I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It feels a little odd, but it's on the right path so I might as well keep it. Made Vergil a little meaner, buuuut he's still gotta be sweet to his girl every once in a while. I mean he most likely wasn't always this way, I believe that Eila makes him feel like he did when he was younger and he just sorta gets soft when he's around her. Yup, that is my excuse for making fluff. Gotta stop the fluff and get back to the rage. Grah! REVIEW PLEASE THANKIES!


	11. Wasting Time

It wasn't long before Vergil and Eila met back up with Arkham. They traveled through the tower together as Arkham would open locked doors with magical incantations, and Vergil would fight off demons if they were to come across them. Everything was going rather smoothly until a group of large spiders appeared.

"Eyaaaagh! Gross!" Eila had cut down a man-sized black widow with her scythe, and blood had gotten all over her. Vergil was phasing around the room slicing the remaining arachnids. The angel looked around to find Arkham gone, he would randomly vanish here and there and she was growing more used to it. 'Kinda glad he's gone, he's so fricken creepy.'

"Idiot!" Vergil pushed Eila to the ground as he killed the spider that was attempting to attack them. The angel winced and the blood sprayed from the spider's corpse, dousing them all over again. Vergil sheathed Yamato and turned to glare at her. "This was why I wanted you trained!" He spat venomously at her through clenched teeth. The angel sighed and rose to her feet.

"Sorry I can't be as strong and as focused as you. You've had two thousand years of practice, I have only had a week!" She clenched her fists and challenged his icy glare.

"Well you should have trained harder! If you weren't such a coward we'd be at the gate by now!" He took a step towards her and yelled fiercely. Eila was so angry she was shaking. He was being such an asshole, gate this gate that; the angel didn't want to hear another word.

"You know what Vergil? Go fuck yourself." She said it with a steady tone then turned around to walk off. Before she could take a few steps he already had her by the arm.

"You will not walk away from me, and you will not insult me." The devil was gripping her so hard she thought she had blood vessels bursting. She groaned painfully through her teeth, trying to not scream out in agony. She glared at him again with more anger.

"You're a cunt."

Vergil threw her into a wall with extreme force; using her power she stopped her body from making contact. The devil unsheathed Yamato and came towards her in an instant; Eila barely had enough time to hold up her scythe in defense. 'Oh my god, he's really trying to hurt me!' She pushed him back with as much strength as she could, then used some of her holy energy to blast him further away.

While he was distracted, Eila used the moment to flee. She phased to an area she didn't know and started to fall into a lake below her. The angel screamed as she went under, kicking her legs violently to get back to the surface. She looked around to see if Vergil had followed her, but he was nowhere in site. Eila sighed in relief and swam to shore, although the shore was purely made up of gray rocks.

"Ugh, why is it I'm always drenched? Well at least it's better than blood…" She was wringing out her sleeves when she received a gentle touch on her shoulder. Eila turned around in fright, but calmed down when she saw a beautiful woman standing behind her. The woman smiled, her hair was flaming red and her skin looked cold and pale. The angel noticed how her eyes were the color of fire, and that the woman was half naked; using her hair to cover her breasts.

"You are soaked my child, come with me and I shall get you dry." The woman's voice was seductive and tantalizing, Eila wanted to refuse but her body moved on it's own. She felt like she was hypnotized. Before she knew it, she was in a room that looked similar to a theatre, however there were candles everywhere. The woman guided the angel to a room behind the curtain of the stage; it was a dressing room with a luxurious couch and fireplace. Eila sat on the couch and warmed herself, not knowing where this was going to go.

"So young and fair, and still a virgin I see." The woman took a lock of the angel's hair and smelled it.

"Who are you? What are you?" Eila couldn't move, but she was happy that she was warm and comfortable.

"I am called Nevan, the succubus." The demon sat next to the angel on the couch, touching Eila in a suggestive manner.

"So you're either going to kill me, or rape me…uh…I thought incubuses were the demons for girls…Shouldn't you be chasing a man?" The angel blinked and Nevan kissed her lips teasingly. She felt her body freeze, she couldn't move any of her limbs; she was paralyzed.

"I swing both ways dear, and you're just my type. Pure and innocent." The demon stroked Eila's leg and licked her lips hungrily. "There is a man with you, he's a devil…I would like to meet him. I would like the three of us to enjoy each other." As Nevan leaned in to steal another kiss, Vergil walked in with a stern and irritated look. "Sparda?" The devil glanced at the succubus with a raised eyebrow.

"Not quite." He walked over calmly and scooped Eila up into his arms. She shivered when the warmth of Nevan left her.

"His son then, you look just like him. Just as handsome too…" The succubus reached her hand out to pet Vergil's leg but he gave her a glare of warning. Nevan shrugged and let him take off with her meal, she must have sensed how powerful he really was. Vergil walked out of the room and down the stage, his face was void of emotion. Eila felt guilty, but she was still paralyzed so he would have to carry her for a while, which meant she had to be in close contact with him now.

"That was stupid of you. Running off on your own, she could have killed you." The devil breathed calmly as he walked over the bridge crossing the lake.

"You were going to kill me." Eila shivered again, she was growing colder and colder, she didn't get to dry off much when she was with Nevan.

"I was not, I was simply going to hurt you." Vergil finally reached a cavernous area and found a torch. He place Eila on the ground and took it off the wall, putting it in front of the angel for her to warm herself. "Those words you said were crude and disgusting, don't ever lower yourself to that type of language. It's…unladylike." He sat down next to her and rested for a moment.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Eila said the words in a singsong tone. Vergil glared at her.

"Stop." He was starting to get angry again, and for some reason the angel found it amusing.

"So you obviously don't like the 'C' word. How about the word puss-."

"Last warning." The devil eyed her dangerously, his gaze was dark and on the brink of furious. Eila smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You really hate slang don't you?"

"It's unbecoming of anyone, and is very distasteful." He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He was irritated and tired of the conversation. The angel tried to think of other things to talk about since she was immobile, still thinking about Nevan's theatre and her seductive nature.

"Hey, do you ever sing?" Eila giggled at the thought of Vergil singing something, it would look and probably sound ridiculous, but cute at the same time.

"I did as a child…but today's music eludes me. I prefer older styles of composition." He smirked at this and the angel felt proud for bringing up a lighthearted topic.

"Do you like opera?" She felt almost excited, she was still learning new things about him and this was very interesting to her.

"I do actually, I find it to be the perfection of the human voice. The vocal stylings are tasteful and skilled." He sighed almost contently, as if he were proud of humans for once. "Unlike the brash filth you listen to; intercourse, drugs, and money. How poetic." The devil sighed again, only this time it was in disappointment.

"I listen to opera and classical music too! And don't lie, you like sex and you know it." She giggled and he eyed her, first with annoyance, but then his face changed to a slight smile.

"I will admit to that." Vergil kept smiling and the angel laughed. She wondered how she could get so mad at him in the first place. The angel frowned when she thought back to the situation, she knew Vergil was just frustrated at the time and she was cruel to him. Hell, he protected her from getting eaten and she didn't even thank him.

"I'm sorry I said those words to you, I was being a bitch and I feel really bad about it…and I should have thanked you for saving me but I didn't. So, thank you very much for saving my life yet again." She tried to smile genuinely through her shame. Vergil looked off into the distance and sighed giving in.

"Apology accepted. I forgive you." Eila giggled and tried moving, she found she could move her arms with ease now. However she couldn't move her legs. She noticed her arm was throbbing painfully and raised her sleeve to look at the damage. The angel found an angry looking bruise in the shape of a hand; she could start to see marks from the fingers. Vergil looked over at her and frowned when his eyes rested upon her arm.

"I also apologize for my behavior, I should not have been so forceful." He shifted closer to her and gently lifted her arm. He leaned down and kissed it softly before looking at her. "I'll work on controlling my temper, however, you should know by now not to challenge me." Eila blushed at this; she didn't know why, but his gentleness fueled her passion to no end. A rush of steamy memories with him flashed past her, and she shifted uncomfortably. Vergil eyed her curiously, wondering why she was so uneasy. The angel met his gaze and turned away blushing madly, she suddenly felt shy around him.

"You're acting strange, what's wrong?" He let go of her arm and raised his hand to touch her cheek. She shivered at the touch.

"You were just so gentle. It was kind of…well…sexy." She laughed embarrassingly and he smirked before moving even closer to her. He placed his hand on her thigh and she stopped laughing, she still couldn't move her legs and she couldn't predict his next move.

"You will know soon enough, just how gentle I can be." Vergil proceeded to scoop the angel into his arms, and then stood up looking around. Eila shivered again, but this time it was caused from the sudden movement and contact. She hummed and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her face into his coat.

"Sorry you have to carry me all the time, I feel pretty useless." She giggled as the devil started to walk forward.

"It wouldn't happen if you were more careful." Vergil spoke with a scolding tone and Eila laughed.

"But I think you like carrying me! I think you have a thing for damsels in distress and the fact that they make you feel all macho." She laughed harder and Vergil rolled his eyes. "Hey, you didn't deny it!" She winked at him and he sighed in annoyance.

"I don't have to deny anything because I know it's not true."

"Okay, if it's not true what's your type then?"

"Quiet and obedient. Unlike you." He smirked and the angel huffed.

"I don't think you'd love me as much if I was quiet and obedient." Her face dropped as soon as the words came out of her mouth. Vergil's face was void of emotion and he kept walking, saying nothing. She had forgotten that he didn't love her, but that she was still his all the same. It was confusing to her, she thought that to lay claim to someone ment that you loved them, but he had never said so to her outright. Vergil had never told her that he loved her, only that she was his.

They finally came to a massive door and Arkham walked out of the shadows. He started another rant of evil this, evil that, and other drabble before opening the door. Eila almost groaned when he started another long monologue about the tower and it's demonic history and purpose. She looked up at Vergil and could have sworn his eye was twitching. The angel broke out into a hysterical laugh and the two of them stared at her in question.

"Sorry…uh….my mind was somewhere else." She looked at Vergil in apology, she could have sworn she saw him smile for a moment. The devil began to walk forward when Arkham stopped dead behind him.

"Whats wrong?" Vergil's voice broke the silence. Eila noticed a frown starting to form on her beloved face; Arkham's behavior seemed to be bothering him. Arkham stood in silence for a moment before answering.

"Nothing." He kept standing there and the devil was tired of waiting. He walked on ahead of the man, glaring into the distance.

"What's wrong with him?" Eila whispered to Vergil as softly as she could.

"A family matter." Vergil spoke just as quiet.

They continued on in silence for a long time, Eila felt like she was drifting in the sound of Vergil's steps echoing off the walls. Arkham had managed to walk in front of them, leading them to the final entrance. The angel tried moving her legs and found she was no longer paralyzed.

"I can walk now, you can put me down if you like." She smiled at Vergil and he obliged, setting her down softly onto her feet.

"Stay close to me." He kept a straight face and began walking again. The angel wobbled slightly then caught her balance, she sped to keep up with him.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be than close to you." She grinned wide and he smirked in response. They followed Arkham for a long while until they finally reached the last doorway. It was massive and had many locks on it, Eila felt a little intimidated.

"Soon we will reach the lair of judgment. Temen-ni-gru will finally regain it's full function and lead us into the demon world." Arkham paged through his book searching for the incantation. The angel noticed that Vergil was glaring at the man, she wondered what was going on in his head.

Arkham started to speak again, he was giving Eila the creeps. "The world where Sparda's power has been sealed." The dark man chuckled before continuing. "And the one who will lift the spell is you, his own son…it must be fate." The locks on the door started unlatching one by one, shaking the walls as it opened. Vergil looked at the at the doors with intrigue then proceeded to walk. Arkham stretched out his hand and bowed to him, letting the devil pass.

Vergil stopped abruptly and breathed in deeply.

"Does that woman really bother you?" Arkham shot his head up in shock at the devil's words.

"What are you talking about?" The dark man sounded insulted, Eila stepped back and leaned against the wall. She sensed something was about to happen and she could read it in Vergil's body language.

"Why didn't you kill her? Perhaps it's because she's your daughter." Vergil sounded calm and cool, as if nothing was wrong. "Did some pesky, fatherly love get in your way?" Arkham was extremely insulted by this and walked towards the devil to confront him.

"That's none of your-." Eila heard the sound of Yamato before she saw it, it was pierced right through the dark man's chest. Arkham gasped in pain and Vergil circled around until he was face to face with him.

"To further your study of the black arts you sacrificed your loving wife. To become a devil as well. Knowing this I thought you'd be more useful to me…but I was wrong." Vergil twisted the blade and Arkham made a similar guttural sound to what Dante had made when the devil used that same move. Blood poured thickly onto the ground and the angel eyed it calmly. She assumed that Vergil would eventually kill Arkham so this time it wasn't a surprise, plus he was a bastard and deserved everything that he had coming to him. "No wonder your attainment of power was incomplete." Vergil kept a cold exterior, showing no mercy.

"What about you? You're an incomplete being as well…" Arkham grunted as more blood gushed from his wound. "Both demon and human blood mingle in your veins." The dark man had venom in his words, and he glared at Vergil dangerously. "And you have an adulterous relationship with an angel…how hypocritical." The devil returned the glare with anger tenfold.

"Shut up." Vergil spat through clenched teeth as he cut through Arkham's torso, most likely cutting a lung and several arteries as it exited the dark man's body. Eila jumped for moment but then calmed down, her love was truly a force not to be reckoned with. Arkham staggered as the devil began sheathing his sword, and fell right as the hilt hit the sheath in perfect unison. The angel breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the dark man was dead, and for once she had no pity for the deceased.

"Now that the final door is open, I have no use for you." Vergil turned and nodded at Eila to come to him. The angel picked up her speed until she was right next to him; walking along side him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." The devil had a look void of emotion, but Eila could tell he wasn't happy about what Arkham had said.

"Don't worry about it, he gave me the creeps. Kinda glad he's gone." The angel tried to make the moment light, but Vergil didn't change his look.

They finally came to the bloodletting alter, and Eila remembered what she was here for in the first place. She felt nervous and started to blush violently; the devil noticed this and placed a silent hand on her shoulder reassuringly. He stepped forward to check things out when a giant beast dropped down from the ceiling.

"_I found you, seed of Sparda!_" The giant animal man with wings screamed at Vergil, it's eyes were badly wounded and one was bleeding. "_I told you I'd remember your wretched scent! No matter where you went to, you could never hide from me!_" The creature's voice was guttural and distorted, Eila was lucky to have backed away before he stepped on her. Vergil tilted his head and looked at the beast with amusement.

Suddenly as the creature tried to attack him, the devil unsheathed Yamato and flipped up and over, landing on it's back. Once again the angel was amazed by her lover's power and skill. Vergil readied his sword to put it back in it's sheath. "_You…you're not the one I faced before…but this smell…THERE ARE TWO OF YOU!_" The devil started to slide yamato slowly into the sheath, waiting for his attack to set in. "_THAT EXCREMENT SPARDA HAD TWO SONS!_" The beast's face fell apart as he spoke his dieing words. Eila winced at how tacky those words were, she was feeling like Vergil was rubbing off on her.

"Well that was dumb…" She sighed and put her hands behind her head as the devil flipped off the creature's back. A light started to spark from the beast and Vergil summoned it to him. The angel watched in amazement as radical greaves and gauntlets of light formed on Vergil's arms and legs. Content with his new weapon, the devil did some practice kicks and punches on the carcass of the beast; throwing it up into the air and kicking it back down. Eila saw how good his close combat skills were, and was almost envious, then she saw how flexible he was and was extremely envious. Vergil landed proudly on his feet after beating the creature's body to a pulp.

"How did you get so flexible?" The angel pouted and waited for Vergil to answer. He just stared at her curiously.

"I don't understand what you mean…"

"Lift your leg up and try to touch it to your head." Vergil rolled his eyes and did as she asked. Eila's jaw dropped in awe. "You could be a professional ballerina…" The devil lowered his leg and glared at her. The angel approached him and knelt down to get a close look at his legs, Vergil pushed her away in irritation.

"Stop that."

"Can you dance?" Eila smiled big and the devil sighed.

"We can talk about this later, just hurry up and go over to the alter." Eila made a 'hmph' noise and approached what looked like a bowl in the center of the floor. She suddenly felt uneasy about the whole idea of having sex; she had heard that it was painful the first time, and the scenery wasn't very romantic either.

"How are we going to do this?" The angel nervously turned around to glance at Vergil. He walked towards her while taking off his coat at the same time. Eila felt like her heart was going a million miles per hour. The devil closed the space between them and dropped the blue garment on the ground. She couldn't believe how fast this was happening, like time had sped up to specifically reach this moment.

"You can rest your head on this, just lay down and try to relax." Vergil placed his hands on her shoulders and helped her to lay down; as soon as the angel rested her head on his bundled up coat she shivered violently.

"Is it going to hurt?" Eila looked at him helplessly and he smiled trying to comfort her.

"It will for a little while, but rest assured that it will start to feel good after a short time." He grabbed hold of her waist and leaned in to kiss her deeply. She shivered again at his touch and whimpered anxiously. Vergil adjusted himself so that he was on his hands and knees; looking down at her with what seemed to be affection. Eila appreciated his gentleness and leaned up to kiss him.

She was ready.

AN: Awww! So cute! The next chapter will certainly be sexy. Also, I read a certain review on making Eila get pregnant. Unfortunately she will not be getting preggers anytime soon, but after this fic finishes up there will be a sequel (if ya'll know the ending of DMC3, it'll take place afterwards and go respectively with the DMC timeline. muahahaha) Anywho, hope you are enjoying it! REVIEW PREASE! THANKIES!


	12. Lust before the Storm

**AN: Sorry this took so long, I had some writers block, but after i wrote a certain part in this story I was able to get the ball rolling again. Hope you enjoy and also WARNING: SEX! yup.**

Vergil ran his fingers lightly up Eila's thigh; her breath hitched as he got closer to her nether region. The devil smirked when he rested his hand on her warmth between her legs, feeling it through her under garment. He gingerly stroked it and her breathing grew erratic. She was so sensitive to his touch that she already felt herself growing wet from the light stimulation, it wasn't long before he felt it through cloth. The angel tilted her head up to gaze at him and saw his eyes were burning with desire, the look alone made her want him more.

The devil grew tired of teasing her and took off the bloomers, which were blocking him access. Eila's breath hitched again when he placed his fingers back to their previous position on her bud. She whimpered and he began to massage the spot gently, gathering her wetness and using it as lubricant. The angel looked at her surroundings as the warmth from between her legs grew more and more throughout her body, she felt awkward in this area which was so open and feared someone would just waltz in. Vergil noticed her distraction.

"No one's coming, just relax. This is the easy part." With his other hand he pulled down her neck line covering her breasts and freed them. Eila whimpered in protest but he ignored it; he proceeded to lick and suck the mounds sensually. The angel mewled and whimpered softly, hearing her voice echo of the walls, she was slightly embarrassed but the pleasure was growing so intense that she couldn't hold it in. She felt like her sensitive areas were buzzing with feeling and heat, she spread her legs further in response. Eila felt Vergil's mouth tug into a smile and he moved his fingers faster, she felt a powerful wave of euphoria overwhelm her for a moment and she cried out. The devil chuckled and his breath was hot against her sensitive flesh. He leaned up to her ear and whispered seductively.

"Describe it to me." The angel blushed deeply and cried out again at his feverish touch. Her head was starting to swirl from the pulsing pleasure coursing through her. She tried to form a word but all that came out was moans, the devil was pleased and whispered again. "Beg for me." Eila blushed even more and whined erotically, Vergil answered her by biting down on her neck and dragging his teeth. She whined loudly and started to roll her hips, intensifying the pleasure.

"Vergil! Please!" She begged as he had asked, it surprised her how much more excited it made her, she could feel her wetness grow considerably. The devil noticed as well and kissed her deeply, she moaned into his mouth and he smiled again, then broke the kiss to speak.

"Please what?" He asked in a hungry tone, his eyes were burning fiercely and he watched her face as it expressed the pleasure he was giving her.

"Make me…" She cried out loudly and pressed into his working hand, she wanted to finish, she craved release.

"Make you what?" He teasingly slowed down, but still kept moving. Eila whimpered loudly in protest, trying to move her hips faster to keep up the momentum.

"Please don't stop!" She was almost on the brink of tears and Vergil was enjoying every minute of it. "Make me finish…make me cum, please?" The devil shivered at her words and picked up the pace. He bit down on her neck hard and she cried out in pleasure and relief. She felt her arms and legs start to go numb and tingle, waves were crashing through her and she felt like he was going to break her. The angel tensed and screamed repeatedly, every inch of her was pulsing and it felt so damn good. She had reached her euphoria and Vergil was pleased, his teeth sinking into her neck as she drowned in her orgasm. Eila screamed until her voice cut out abruptly, unable to handle the volume or intensity, and even after that she still screamed silently. The devil lifted his mouth away from her now bleeding neck, and removed his hand to find it dripping with her juices. He smirked again as he watched his angel practically pass out.

"Now for the hard part." Vergil unbuttoned his pants and freed his large throbbing erection; it was obvious that he wanted nothing more than to penetrate her at this moment. Eila lifted her head, still shaking from her release. The devil leaned forward and pressed her back down, kissing her lips before moving his hips to the correct position; resting his aching member at her entrance. "Relax, you'll be fine."

Before the angel could prepare herself he began pressing his length inside her slowly. She felt something inside her burst and she screamed in agony, tears pouring down her face from the immense pain. 'He's tearing me apart!' She smelled the metallic scent of blood as he pressed in further, finally enveloping his length in her sheath. He stopped moving and allowed her to breathe, tears flowed freely and she sobbed softly. Eila could feel the blood running down her womanhood and dripping onto the floor, Vergil stroked her cheek trying to console her.

"You're doing great, you're so beautiful." He smiled and Eila laughed through her tears feeling herself relax around his girth.

"I think you know how this feels for me, how does it feel for you?" She choked on her sobs but managed to laugh again. She winced slightly when some slight pain followed the action.

"It's…a tight fit, but I think I'll manage." He took her hand and laced his fingers with her own, looking at her with affection and appreciation. The angel relaxed further and rested her head back down on his coat; she breathed deeply trying to calm herself.

"I love you Vergil, even if you don't ever develop feelings for me…I will always have feelings for you." She sighed, trying to keep herself from crying again. Eila felt the devil grip her hips and she looked up at him, he was gazing right back at her, so deeply into her eyes. Vergil said nothing, all he did was stare at her, as if trying to telepathically tell her he felt the same. The angel smiled at him and laid her head back down, he answered the gesture by slowly pulling out. Eila gasped at the discomfort but then spoke up.

"Please…stay inside me…" She breathed and the devil stopped where he was.

"Are you sure?" His voice sounded sad, the angel hoped her words didn't bother him.

"I need you." She looked up at him again with pleading eyes, he smiled half-heartedly and thrust gently into her. Eila winced at the pain but didn't tell him to stop. Vergil kept going at a slow and steady pace, being as gentle as he could. The angel heard him start to pant and it turned her on to no end. She felt the pain start to melt away, slowly but surly it was leaving her and being replaced with something much better. She started to pant as well, her breath growing heavier with each thrust.

"It's starting to feel good now…" She smiled and hummed as she felt his length going in and out. It felt so good to have her void filled by him that she whimpered softly. He answered her by picking up speed; she shivered with every thrust. Vergil breathed heavily now and gripped her hips firmly, using them to help him push into her. She felt a similar buzz start to develop; only it started deep inside her and came with each penetration. The devil moaned softly and Eila grew extremely wet, she mewled loudly when he picked up speed again. He leaned down and licked the wound he had previously made on her neck; she lolled her head to the side to give him better access. She shut her eyes, feeling it too much for her to handle, concentrating on his soft moans on her neck and the friction inside of her.

"mmm…harder!" Eila cried out and Vergil obliged, thrusting hard into her sheath, wanting her more and more. His breath was growing erratic and his body was starting to shake; the angel grabbed a fistful of his hair and brought him face to face with her. He stared at her with lust and claimed her lips hungrily, she moaned into his kiss as he worked harder to get her to climax. Eila felt her body start to burn and tingle, she felt like she was burning up in the flames of passion. She screamed for him, over and over she screamed, begging him to not stop and to keep going like he was. The angel tensed and shook through her orgasm, lights dancing in her eyes before it all ended. Vergil pulled out just in time, he groaned loudly and spilled his seed onto the ground. The devil laid down on top of her and rested his head on her naked chest, heaving his breath.

They laid there for what seemed like forever, basking in the afterglow of sex. Eila was running her fingers through Vergil's hair, smiling contently as she did so.

"I love you too."

The angel froze, she didn't know what to do or say, she didn't even know if she could breathe. The devil sighed and sat up to look at her, he frowned when she looked dead shocked…almost afraid. "Not exactly the response I was hoping for." He attempted to get off of her but she pulled him back in a tight embrace, holding on for dear life. Vergil smiled and claimed her lips again, kissing her with as much love as possible.

'We've finally done it. It's over. Now to look forward to the rest of time, look forward to my new life with him. With my love, Vergil. Forever.'

Vergil finally broke the kiss and touched her cheek gently.

"We have to finish this, I will put in the amulets and then my own blood. Then the gate will open and I'll claim the power of Sparda, then we'll proceed into hell. Are you sure you want to come with me?" The devil looked at the angel deeply and she nodded, she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity with him. She loved him more than all the joys this world could offer. Vergil rose to his feet and grabbed his coat, sliding it back on. He started towards the alter but stopped himself, he turned around and watched his angel as she readjusted her dress and put back on her bloomers. The devil then closed the distance between them and embraced her lovingly.

"You are mine now, never will you belong to any man other than me." He kissed the top of her head and she held on tight. The words were powerful and possessive, and they pulled at her heart in a wonderful way.

Vergil walked back over to the alter and began combining the amulets, Eila watched with romantic eyes. 'What a man I have.' She watched him eagerly until he pulled out Yamato to cut himself with.

"You're not going to make a huge cut, are you? I mean that sword has been everywhere and someone could have aids and EYAAAAGH!" She screeched and turned away as he sliced deeply and slowly into his hand. The angel could hear the blood splashing around in the bowl and she felt sick. "Oh my god that's gross…"

"It's just a flesh wound." Eila started laughing out loud at his comment, she heard him grunt displeasingly and stand up to watch his work. "Strange how I make one comment and you laugh, yet I perform a simple action and you act as if you are mentally insane."

Eila turned around with an irritated look. "I'm not crazy! Well…actually, I might be…who knows?" She looked around for a moment, zoning out in the morbid scenery. 'Hmm…blood….dead beast thingy…oh yeah!' She jumped up and down proud of herself for remembering a forgotten thought. Vergil stared at her, almost as if he was slightly frightened. "I remember! Vergil, I remember what I wanted to ask you hahaha!" She giggled and danced around, the devil was completely dumbfounded.

"What are you trying to ask me?" He looked as if he didn't want to know the answer but asked anyway out of pure curiosity. The angel skipped over to him and grinned wide.

"Can you dance?" She giggled and Vergil sighed, placing his hand over his eyes. "Hey! You can sing, or apparently you did…so you probably know how to dance right?" She jumped happily and he just sighed, removing his hand to give her a dirty look.

"I can, but I prefer not to…and will you calm down?" He placed his hands on his jumping angel, trying to calm her down.

"What kind of dances do you know?" She stepped away from him and performed some ballet moves she already knew. He watched her for a moment before answering.

"Unfortunately I know too many. It was only a hundred years ago that dance was performed to show social status, it was unbecoming of a gentleman to not know how." Eila had stopped jumping and listened intently, she had once again forgotten how old Vergil really was.

"So, are you a ballerina?" She blinked and he smacked the back of her head.

"I do know ballet, and for males it is danseur, NOT ballerina…" He stopped for a second after the angel had given him a creepy smile. "Ballet is very good for learning how to control your balance, and it teaches the dancer how to roll through the knees and ankles to successfully land a jump or fall."

"So do you know how to waltz and tango?" Eila almost squeaked in delight, she wanted him to dance with her; like princes and princesses do.

"Unfortunately yes, although I dislike both." He looked back at the alter, waiting for something to happen. The angel's happy face turned into a sad one.

"Aww, why?"

"Both of those dances require close contact." He eyed her from the side and she stood perfectly still. 'Oh yeah, he doesn't really like anyone...'

"Will you dance like that with me someday?" She blinked at him with begging eyes, he sighed giving in.

"I don't think you'd like the tango, if done very seriously it can almost be as thrilling as foreplay…perhaps even intercourse itself." Vergil smirked and crossed his arms waiting for the angel's reply.

"I think I'd like it just fine. Plus, now that I've actually had sex, I'm no longer embarrassed about stuff like that. It's all a piece of cake." She nodded in agreement with herself, but then suddenly gasped when the devil closed the space between them. He raised her leg to wrap around the back of his thigh and lunged into her. "Wh….what are you doing?" Vergil placed a hand on the small of her back.

"A very intimate tango move. You're not embarrassed are you? This should just be a 'piece of cake'." He dipped her slowly then swung her back up to be face to face with him. His hand moved down her thigh and rested just before her butt. Eila shivered and blushed, it was more than a rush to dance with Vergil and he had form that could make any professional jealous. The devil went back to a regular standing position before letting go of his angel; he straightened his scarf and cleared his throat.

"I think I've made my point." He approached the alter again and stared it down. Eila was left breathless, the way he had handled her was smooth and perfect. She felt like she had just gone swimming and Vergil was the water. She sat down trying to get rid of her headiness.

"How long until it opens?" She blinked, trying to gain some focus out of her dizziness.

"I don't know. We'll wait it out for a while." His stance was stiff, he was anxious.

"What if someone finds us?"

"I'll kill them."

"Is that your solution to everything?"

"Yes."

Eila sighed in annoyance but then shrugged it off as Vergil being Vergil. She was just happy to be there, and to be in his presence alone.

Little did she know that this was just the calm before the storm.

**AN: Yeah, not long I know but I will try to get the next chapter out soon. I will be updating chapters AT LEAST once a week. Hopefully I can pump them out sooner, especially if I'm on a roll. However the story is coming close to the end. I have a sequel already in mind but some added motivation in reviews wont hurt either ;) hope you enjoyed PLEASE REVIEW THANKIES! **


	13. Fight of the Fallen

**AN: Whoo, I'm just spitfire today! Enjoy!**

"Vergil calm down! Stomping around isn't going to make it go any faster…" Eila watched as her love paced angrily around the alter; he was starting to growl in frustration.

"WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?" Vergil shouted at the collected blood, gripping his sword tightly in his hand. "Is there something missing? Must more blood be shed?" He growled and the angel shifted uncomfortably, having doubts now about her angel roots. 'Maybe I'm not really an angel, if that's so then all of this has been a waste. The only reason he fell in love with me was because I was a key to his plan. If I'm not an angel, will he still love me?' Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard footsteps from behind her.

"You seem to be in a bad mood." Dante sauntered through the entryway and circled around his seething brother. Eila backed away from him and he smirked.

"Dante." Vergil readied himself to unsheathe Yamato. Dante stopped and posed cockily.

"So, my mother's amulet is the key that unlocks the door to the demon world." He looked at Vergil then down at the blood in the alter. He chuckled then began circling again. "Good plan, Pop." The blue devil stood at the ready.

"Just the opposite, actually. Originally it was a key to the demon world, but was given to humans as a gift." Eila watched him closely, she noticed that Vergil's eyes were on fire now, he was like a panther waiting to strike. Dante shrugged off the look and paced around.

"It doesn't matter to me one way or the other. More importantly, I've come all this way." He stopped and unsheathed his broadsword, pointing it towards his brother. "I'm sure you have time for one more game, right?" Vergil answered this by slightly unsheathing Yamato, but then changing his mind and sliding it back in.

"Why not? After all we share the same blood." He stood proudly before summoning his newest weapons to his hands and feet. "I'll just use more of yours to undo daddy's little spell?" He positioned himself in a fighting stance, smirking devilishly at his brother. The angel had shivers go down her spine when he had said those words, they were almost sultry, and dripping with confidence. Dante looked at his sword and twirled it in his hand.

"So, you want a piece of me literally? Okay bro…come and get it if you can." He pointed his sword at Vergil again, almost as if that was the drop of the flag they were off. Eila literally had to hug the wall to avoid them; they were everywhere, covering as much space as they could. She couldn't keep up this time, all she saw were the trails of light from Vergil's gauntlets and greaves. She would occasionally see Vergil halt and summon up his light spears, but that was the only time she could actually see him. Suddenly both twins stopped and her love had a large purple dome surrounding him.

"You will not forget this devil's power…" Vergil morphed into a disturbing form, almost like a humanoid dragon without a tail. With unseen speed he pummeled Dante into the wall just inches away from the angel. She screamed and fell to her knees covering her head. She watched the younger twin morph into the same type of monster, pushing the blue devil away. They started to fight again and Eila couldn't see either of them. She only heard growls and blows being thrown, she noticed that blood was spattering on the floor where she presumed a blow had landed. The angel started to cry violently, not knowing whether or not Vergil would come out of this alive.

She finally looked up to see the two moving at a regular speed, back in their human forms. Vergil was using Yamato now, blocking and hurling blows at his younger twin. They were wearing each other down. A flash of light came bursting past and the brothers cut into it with great speed, knocking it off course.

"Sorry, but this is no place for a little girl. So beat it!" Eila looked at the person Dante was shouting at. It was a raven haired woman, and judging by her school uniform, Eila presumed the woman was about the same age as her; maybe even older. She wielded a giant missile launcher, and she looked pissed.

"Shut up!" She fired another shot and the twins both dodged, but continued to fight each other. Eila jumped up and started to bolt towards the woman. 'How dare she interfere? I'll kill her!' She summoned her scythe and swung it down on the woman, she blocked the attack and pulled out a hand gun; firing shots towards Eila's head. The angel bent back, almost hitting her head on the floor; using all of the muscles in her torso she flung herself back up and swung again. The woman blocked the attack and fired another shot; it whizzed past Eila's face and nicked her cheek. The angel felt blood slowly start to drip down her face and she growled, throwing a punch rather than swinging her scythe. She hit the woman square in the jaw, causing her to stumble back slightly.

"Get out of my way you bitch!" The woman kicked the angel hard in the chest and she fell hard to the ground. Eila sprung off of her back and landed on her feet; lunging forward she punched the woman again but this time in it was in the temple. As she stumbled, the angel grabbed her firmly by the hair.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM!" She reared up her leg and kneed the woman in the diaphragm, causing the wind to get knocked out of her. The woman pulled out another gun without Eila's knowledge and fired a shot at her head.

It connected.

"Wakey wakey! You're missing the whole show!" A screechy voice was shouting at her, she didn't know where she was. She was hoping she was just dreaming.

Suddenly she felt like she had the worst migraine of a century. She screamed in pain until an unknown hand grabbed her firmly by her hair and ripped her off the ground.

"Now that's what I like to hear! Such enthusiasm! Vergil must have had a 'heavenly' time fucking you." The unseen man stroked her neck, running a gloved hand over her bite marks. "But I could treat you so much better, come to the dark side lover girl! We serve ultimate power and some deadly sins AHAHAHA!" Eila broke away from the unseen man's grasp as he cackled; she stumbled to her feet and looked at him. She saw a demonic jester laughing loudly, adorned in purple. The angel looked around in panic for Vergil, only finding him lying on the ground; he had been defeated. She gasped in panic as she saw everyone else had been defeated as well.

"Ah yes, your lover has fallen. And the gate to hell is about to open, oh what shall we do?" He closed the space between them and revealed his true form; it was Arkham. Before she could say anything he had backhanded her across the room. She hit the wall with a sickening crunch then fell to the floor, blood was pouring hot down her face; she must have cracked her skull. Arkham walked over to the woman Eila had been fighting before.

"Two amulets, blood of a virgin angel, a set of Sparda's blood, now I need one more key." Arkham picked up the rocket launcher; the angel noticed there was a blade on it. "He sacrificed three things to suppress the tremendous force of this tower, his own devil's blood, a virgin seraph, and a mortal priestess." He threw the blade down into the woman's leg, she screamed out in pain and horror. "I needed you, in whose body flows the same blood as the sacrificed woman." She grunted painfully, looking as if she were to pass out. "His spell cannot be undone without your blood!" Suddenly he morphed back into the purple jester.

"It was quite a ride you know?" He ripped the blade out of the woman's leg and she grunted painfully. "If any of you had died before getting here our little plan would have gone to waste!" He danced around the bleeding woman before balancing on her weapon. "Therefore my job was to make you battle each other in order to weaken you, but at the same time I had to guide you here and make sure you were kept alive."

Eila looked around the room with hazy eyes, she noticed that the fallen group was trying to get back on their feet; and the jester was too absorbed in his own conversation to really notice. "I even went so far as dressing like a complete IDIOT!" The jester laughed hysterically before looking down on the fallen woman. "It's time for bed, Mary. You can visit your dear mother…AHAHAHAHAHA!" He started to cackle uncontrollably and Eila felt her rage pulse through her. She felt her wounds start to close and her strength come back to her. Just when she was about to jump up, the woman named Mary kicked her weapon out of his hands and aimed it at his head. "Woah!" The jester was shocked but kept his calm.

"Try me." Mary raised an eyebrow; Vergil and Dante surrounded him with both blades at his neck.

"It's time for the clown to bow out, Arkham." Vergil's voice was almost in a growl.

"Dude, the shows over!" Dante cocked his head to the side, looking pissed.

The jester suddenly morphed into Arkham, and he stood there calm and collected. "Impressive….I expected nothing less from the devil's descendants. But aren't you forgetting something Vergil?" Eila stood on her feet and watched as her love's face turned to one of shock. "The spell is broken, what do you think will happen next?" The angel turned to look at the alter as it rose up out of the ground. "Let's welcome…chaos."

The ceiling began opening up and the tower shook, parts of the floor breaking away. The circular platform began glowing red and rising up, almost appearing as if it was twisting. Suddenly Arkham knelt down and round-kicked everyone off the platform, sending them flying into the walls. Eila watched in horror as Vergil hit the ground with a sickening crack.

"VERGIL!" She screamed and ran to him, the floor was beginning to quake beneath him and it started shattering away. "NO!" His limp body fell through the hole and she jumped in after him, not even giving it a second thought. She didn't know how far down it would be, but she couldn't see the bottom. She free fell just feet away from the devil, she brought her arms to her sides and quickened her fall just long enough to reach him and embrace him. "Vergil wake up!" She screamed as she held him but he wouldn't budge. They were falling faster and faster, and rubble was falling down as well; she tried to avoid the debris as much as possible. 'We're going to die this time…' The angel cried and her tears flew past her.

"I don't care what happens to me! Just save him! God, please SAVE HIM!" Suddenly Vergil's weight felt heavy in her hands, they weren't falling as fast now, in fact, they weren't falling at all. They were gliding. Eila looked up in surprise to see two large black wings sprawling out from her back, catching the wind. "YES!" She avoided the rocks and rubble, hovering a few stories above ground. Vergil was starting to grow heavier and heavier so she quickened her descent, but when they were almost one floor above the ground a large stone had hit her wing and she was falling again. In able to protect her lover she wrapped her wings around him protecting him from the fall, and she took the brunt of the crash. Debris hit her body over and over again, cutting and bashing her, but she couldn't move. The angel was bleeding now from all sorts of places and she was badly mangled.

"I…saved him…" She smiled, still being pummeled by ruble. She blacked out.

**AN: It's coming up to the last chapter, I don't know if it will be the next chapter or not but just be wary that the end is coming. Hope you guys are enjoying! Sorry this one was a shorty too. PLEASE REVIEW THANKIES!**


	14. Loss

**AN: WARNING! CONTAINS VIOLENT SEXUAL SCENES AND SLIGHT GORE! but you should probably read this chappie anyways...It has some important business in it.**

Vergil awoke to find black wings covering his body, he followed the wings until they had reached a bloodied and mangled angel. The devil felt his heart sink as he pushed the broken wings away, viewing his once beautiful angel.

"I couldn't…" He choked on the words and furrowed his brows. 'I wasn't strong enough.' The words echoed and bounced around in his brain, he growled to try and keep them quiet. He scooped up his broken lover and carried her, she was still breathing. "Forgive me Eila…" Vergil brushed some of her bloodied hair out of her face. "I couldn't…. protect you." He felt hatred burn in his heart, once again demons had destroyed something precious to him, but at least he hadn't lost her yet.

The devil walked swiftly with her in his arms, looking for somewhere to heal her without having any distractions. He finally came to a large library and entered one of it's many sections. He placed her on an old stone bench, allowing her body to lean up against a wall. "Sufficient for now…" He proceeded to take off his coat and bundle it up like he had before, making a pillow on the ground. Vergil scooped up his angel again then laid her down accordingly. He pulled a vital star out of his pant pocket, and pressed it against her broken bones. "I'll try to heal these first, if she is able to wake up, she should be able to regenerate." The devil spoke to himself, almost as if he needed reassurance. As expected, her broken bones in her legs, arms, wings, and torso all healed up. Vergil gave a sigh of relief, the site of her mangled body before almost made him sick to his stomach.

"Vergil…?" Eila blinked in protest to the light, the devil stood at the ready for her beck and call. 'I am not so obedient…if I act like this around her she will think something's strange.' Vergil calmed himself then grasped her hand lightly.

"I'm right here, are you feeling alright?" He eyed her up and down, only finding there to be cuts and small gashes down her whole body.

"It stings…" Her wings flexed and the devil felt something strange stir inside of him, he couldn't understand what the feeling was.

"I might be able to help you heal, that short nap I took believe it or not did some wonders." Vergil stroked her cheek in apology, and all the angel did was smile.

"I saved you, I really did it. We were going to die, and then my wings appeared. I prayed…." She closed her eyes and sighed with relief. The devil watched lovingly as her chest rose and sunk with each breath.

"Eila, listen closely to me." Vergil had a stern tone and she opened her eyes to gaze at him. "I am going to lend you some of my power, however you're going to have to try and convert it. I don't know exactly if it will work or not, but I believe it's worth a try." Eila nodded in agreement. The devil leaned in and kissed her softly before speaking again. "I'm going to trigger, do not fear me, I will not hurt you. I want you to try holding onto me and concentrate on taking my power, can you do that?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded again and prepared herself. Suddenly Vergil started to growl, his body was electrified and changing into the beast she had seen before. The devil felt the tingling power coursing through him, it felt good but at the same time it was somewhat painful. He leaned forward and saw that his angel was slightly apprehensive about touching him, looking at her now through his demon eyes he could identify the feeling he had before. A deep instinctual feeling he couldn't place until now. He wanted to have sex with her, badly, and possibly kill her and eat her. The last feelings felt strange but at the same time he found it a common occurrence during their sexual encounters for him to drink her blood. It made sense now.

"It kind of hurts, Vergil." Eila had snapped him out of his thoughts to find that she was now kneeling to touch his shoulders, and slowly but surly she was healing.

"This is good, you're starting to heal." His voice was distorted and she jumped when he spoke. "It's alright, it's still me don't worry." She shivered and her wings twitched. Vergil felt his instincts surge now and didn't know if he could contain himself. 'Now that her angelic form has come out, it's hard for the devil in me to resist. I have to remain calm, just remain calm…just…remain…' He was interrupted by a soft whimper, his angel was in pain from the constant strain of foreign power. His demon blood boiled with excitement. He felt a growl escape his throat.

"Vergil…you're creeping me out. It's already hard enough to deal with you in that form, and if you start growling I'm just going to loose concentration." Eila spoke clearly now, and Vergil eyed her up and down to asses the damage. Her health was much better than before, and all of her major wounds were just turning into small lacerations. He glanced at her wings and felt a shiver go down his spine. 'Such symbolism, and elegance.' The devil started to growl again, only this time he couldn't stifle it. 'I've tasted her before, but I crave it now more than ever.' Vergil unconsciously had wrapped his arms around her and undid her dress, causing it to hang loose on her shoulders just waiting to fall off. 'When did I…She didn't say no…damnit…I can't….' The devil let out a ferocious growl, trying to resist the horrible temptations, and Eila spread her wings in response.

"Damnit Eila! Why didn't you stop me?" He breathed distortedly and she just shrugged.

"I actually don't know, curiosity maybe?" She stopped taking his power and wrapped her arms around him, looking him straight in the eyes. "Also…this is kind of thrilling; dangerous in a way. I like it." The angel moved forward to kiss him when he turned his head in protest.

"I'll end up killing you…I can't…stop…" He dug his claws into her fleshy hips and she cried out in pain. "Yes…Just like that." Vergil shook his head violently and concentrated on breathing. Eila's dress fell off her shoulders and rested on her thighs, she pressed her naked chest against him and he groaned. The devil heaved his breath, trying to not concentrate on her, but failing miserably. The angel grabbed her fallen dress and pulled it up and over her head, still leaving her in her bloomers. Vergil looked at her now, taking in her half-naked glory. He damned himself for not being strong, and finally gave in. "Damn this forsaken garment!" He tore off the bloomers and ripped them to shreds, watching Eila's face turn to shock.

"That was my underwear…"

"And now I have access whenever I want, deal with it." Vergil flipped the angel onto her back, watching her wings sprawl across the floor, drinking in the sight of her; specifically eyeing her jugular. 'I can't do that this time, I'll kill her.' His conscience finally grabbed hold of him and he aimed for her breast instead, biting down with his razor sharp teeth. Eila screamed in agony as he suckled and lapped up the blood, he didn't bite down any further, just far enough to get a good stream going.

"Vergil! It hurts!" She wriggled beneath him as he brought his head up to gaze upon her pain stricken face.

"Good." He licked the stream of blood pouring lightly from her breast. For the first time, he felt himself grow hard in his devil form, he had never actually seen what the 'rest' of his body turned into. Vergil reached into his garment and pulled out his extremely large and aching erection. It was blackish blue and contained ribs all the way down the shaft. 'That is ridiculous.' The devil knew he was well endowed to begin with, but he was pretty sure that this wouldn't fit inside her; the width alone was about the same circumference as a soda can. Perhaps even bigger than that. Eila stared at him in absolute shock.

"This is going to suck…" She leaned back and clamped her eyes shut. "Don't even warn me, just go." She readied herself.

"Try to heal yourself if you can…" Without another warning, he shoved himself into her heat. Eila screamed so hard that her voice cut out, she gripped his coat and sobbed. He continued to thrust into her, not being able to stop himself; almost as if he was enjoying her screams of pain and agony. No, he was enjoying them, and they were fueling him to no end. The devil growled like a wild animal and bent down to suckle the blood leaking from her breast wound. The blood was sweet and hot, running so smoothly down his throat that he barely had to gulp. He smelled blood coming from somewhere else, and the scent beckoned him. Vergil glanced down at his thrusting hips to find blood dripping from Eila's womanhood. Almost immediately he pulled out and licked the area clean; the angel whimpered with both pain and pleasure, and also embarrassment.

"That's gross! Stop it! Vergil stop!" She wriggled and he wrapped his arms around her legs, pulling her back to meet his mouth. He sucked and lapped his tongue at her bleeding folds, enjoying every whimper and moan that came out of his angel's mouth. The taste of blood was now mixing with the taste of her ecstasy; he could tell she was enjoying it now. Vergil dragged his tongue along her bud repeatedly and she gasped and moaned, throwing her head back and forth and leaning into his mouth. Her hips bucked when he sucked on the area, his devil's blood was on fire and he wanted back in. 'Not yet. Not until she begs for it.' The devil kept going, gripping her hips, back, and butt if he could; not stopping, not slowing down. She grabbed his head and screamed, her hips rolling with his movement. Vergil felt the area grow lubricated and stopped, he shifted back to his knees and thrusted into her again, finding it slid in more easily than last time. Eila grunted painfully this time, but she didn't scream like he wanted her to.

"Beg me for it." He growled at her and she laughed through her pain.

"Make it feel good and I will!" She shouted through clenched teeth, her anger and discomfort were no longer hurtful to the devil, he found them to be an absolute turn on. He roared at her and moved his hips sensually, wanting to gain speed. Eila shivered for a while but eventually started to whimper in pleasure rather than pain. Vergil felt his erection ache for more attention, but waited it out to make sure she would beg. "Vergil…ah…" He waited at his current pace, waiting for her. "Please!…more, I want…ah…more!"

That was the sound he was waiting for, he shivered and almost felt himself loose it from the pure sound of her begging. He worked into her harder, feeling her warmth wrap around him so tightly; it was intense. She started to curse and moan and cry out his name, her wings moved like they were trying to fly, and Vergil almost couldn't take it anymore. The devil watched as his angel's chest heaved with moans and breaths, he latched back down on her breast and moaned; drinking up the still spilling blood. He felt her hips rock against his own movements and felt himself drowning in lust and ecstasy. Eila screamed and her muscles stiffened, her body had reached its peak and cause Vergil's to do the same. The devil pulled out and came on her flushed and now bloodied frame, panting as his seed dripped off of her torso and onto the floor.

Vergil felt his power leave him and he returned to his human form, his member still out and breathing. He panted for a few more moments before returning his gaze to his angel, she glared at him and he gave a guilty smile. 'It's so unlike me to feel guilty, but this must have been severely stressful to her…plus I was trying to heal her in the first place. What a mess.' He leaned over to a fallen book and ripped out some pages, using them to wipe off the mess he had made on her. She swatted his hand away and took over, keeping her menacing glare on him. Vergil adjusted himself so that he was no longer flashing her, he leaned up against the bookcase and sighed.

"My apologies, I wasn't even thinking about it until I was in my devil form." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed again. Eila finally finished cleaning herself off, then she crawled towards him and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"How was my blood? You know I actually thought you were going to eat me." She raised an eyebrow at him and he looked down at her wounded breast. He brushed his fingertips over the now somewhat healed wound; he leaned in and pecked her lips softly.

"You're blood was…like an aphrodisiac." Vergil smirked and the angel looked unamused. "…It was delicious, thank you." He gave another guilty smile and she sighed giving in.

"I enjoyed it for the most part, it was a little too satanic for my taste but it was good nonetheless. By the way, what the fuck happened to your dick?" She laughed and Vergil cringed at her horrible language.

"My father shared some wonderful genes with me, well actually…I wouldn't call that wonderful but rather horrifying." He shrugged and relaxed again, but Eila had one more question to be answered.

"Did you mean what you said…when you ripped up my underwear?" She glared at him again and he smirked at her.

"I was…a bit out of control, I see that now." He started to chuckle and the angel swung her leg over to straddle him. He raised an eyebrow at her in question. "I need a break once in a while Eila."

"Oh but I do to, but that doesn't really matter to you since you proved to me that I'm open for it all the time. You know…by ripping up my underwear and exclaiming you now have access whenever you want? So now I say, that if I want something from you, I'm going to ride you until you absolutely can't refuse." She smirked with pride and he was absolutely astounded.

"I have more restraint then you." He blinked at her and she glared at him again.

"Yeah fucking right, I could make you my bitch in a second." Vergil cringed again at her words; Eila looked amused.

"Ugh, that horrible mouth of yours. You should put it to better use." He grinned devilishly at her and she pushed him playfully.

"You're a terrible man, you know that?" She stood up and walked over to her dress, picking it up and shaking the dust off of it. Vergil memorized her nude figure before she dressed herself, he wanted to keep that image forever locked in his heart.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to take her with him, not this time.

The devil followed suit and grabbed his coat, shaking it off before slipping on. He looked down, his heart ached for what he was about to do. He approached Eila and slinked his arms around her waist pulling her close for a tight embrace.

"What's wrong with you? Usually you aren't so affectionate, it's almost like you're saying goodbye or something." The angel laughed and then froze. She didn't move, she didn't breathe, she didn't even blink. "I'm wrong…aren't I?"

"I love you."

"No, don't do this to me…Vergil…Vergil!" She started to panic, breathing heavily in his arms. He felt her shake violently, gasping to hold back whatever was going to break free.

"Please forgive me." His voice was steady for the most part, but his body was tense.

"Why? Have I done something wrong? I'll fix it! I promise! Just don't leave me please! I swear I'll be good! I'll be a good girl…a good girl." She broke out into tears, crying violently on his chest. "I'll be good…I promise…please Vergil…" Eila started to drop to the floor and Vergil gently lowered her there, still holding on as tight as he could.

"I'm so sorry, Eila, I will come back for you." The devil tensed further, feeling as if he was spouting a lie just to calm her.

"Don't leave…don't leave…." She held onto him for dear life. "I wont let you go, you'll have to kill me! I can't live without you!" The angel shook her head in denial. "Please don't leave…I love you more than anything this world has to offer, more than living. Take me with you." She cried and cried, begging him to stay. Vergil had never felt so guilty in his life, he didn't want to do it, but for her safety he had to.

He couldn't loose anyone else.

The devil lifted the crying angel's chin to kiss her deeply. She whimpered softly in his kiss, begging him not to leave. It hurt him, he never wanted to feel this way about anyone, but he was glad that he did. To say he had loved once in his life, and it was beautiful.

"I love you Eila." He knocked her out with one swift hit to the back of the head. She went limp in his arms and he scooped her up, holding her close. He tried to memorize her warmth, and her smell, for if he died he knew those would be things he would want to imagine before darkness took him. He would want to see his love before it all ended.

Vergil walked through the library, carrying his beautiful angel; sleeping soundly in his arms. He came across the woman named Mary and stopped, she looked up at him with surprise.

"I need you to do me a favor." He kept an emotionless exterior, not letting anyone know how much he was hurting.

"Depends on what it is." Mary blinked at him with two different colored eyes.

"If she wakes up, don't let her follow me. Get her out of here as soon as you can." He laid Eila down next to the woman and she gave him a strange look.

"You really expect me to look after your girlfriend? I don't think so, I have other problems to attend to." She glared at him and he sighed.

"Please." He looked away from her and she stared at him for a while in shock.

"At first I thought you were a really menacing person, but I guess even devils have hearts." She blinked at him and he walked away, he was going to find Arkham and make him pay for everything.

"I'm sorry, Eila."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Am I…being defeated? Vergil was on his hands and knees, bleeding into the river that was rushing below him.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got? C'mon! Get up! You can do better than that." Dante shifted anxiously; he was pissed. Vergil rose shakily to his feet, finding it extremely painful with the intense wounds. He groaned in pain as he stood proudly in front of his brother. The space between them was a large stretch, but he could clearly see how determined Dante was. The ground began to quake violently.

"The portal to the human world is closing Dante! Because the amulets have been separated…" The blue devil was running out of breath, he knew he had already lost this battle, but he refused to give up until he was either dead or utterly defeated.

"Stop this Vergil, you can come back and live a proud life. I'm sure that girl will be waiting for you." The younger twin tried to convince his brother with everything he had left. The older twin shook his head slowly.

"No Dante…I wont go to her, not until I have gained father's power…not until I know I can—" He stopped himself, his heart ached with sadness, longing, and guilt. Most of all it was guilt. Guilt for not being able to save his mother, and guilt for being unable to protect the woman he loved most. He needed more power, such incredible power that no one could hurt the ones he loved ever again. "I need…more…power."

"Let's finish this Vergil, I have to stop you. Even if that means killing you." Dante gave his older twin a heartbroken look, Vergil could tell he didn't want to finish him off. The blue devil held up his father's sword in one final show, he swung it back and lunged forward; running with all of his strength. The younger twin followed suit, running forward with his broadsword rebellion, meeting his brother's determined gaze.

There it was, the final blow.

Vergil watched as the world seemed to slow down, his amulet falling with such grace and beauty. He was falling as well, so slowly, feeling the cool spray of water brush his bleeding wound. 'Dante did well this time.' He looked down to see that his brother had cut half of his abdomen open, and he was bleeding profusely. 'Well done.' He hunched over and held himself up with his hands once he met the river floor. The blue devil grabbed his amulet and pushed himself back to a standing position, he staggered trying to keep his balance.

"No one can have this, Dante." He grunted through his pain and shifted towards the edge of the waterfall. "It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda." His breath was short, he was exhausted and loosing blood. He grunted painfully and almost fell over. Dante rushed to him in panic, reaching out to him. Vergil quickly unsheathed Yamato and held him at sword point. "Leave me and go if you don't want to be trapped in the demon world. I'm staying." The younger twin's eyes pleaded with him, but the blue devil just smirked at him. "This place…." He shifted back. "Was our father's home."

Vergil began tipping backwards and Dante reached out to grab him. The blue devil smirked and cut the hand reaching for him. He watched his twin grow smaller and smaller as he fell, watching his sad face fade away. 'Perhaps, I will see them again….Eila…heh. Be a good girl.' He blacked out into darkness.

'Cold.'

'Light.'

'Water.'

'Pain?'

'I'm alive?'

Vergil woke up to find he had made it to the bottom, he was soaked from a lake of what he assumed was blood. He could tell he was in hell now. The blue devil staggered to his feet in pain, suddenly feeling a powerful presence. Three large lights appeared and he smirked.

"It'll be fun fighting the prince of darkness." His heart filled with rage and competition. "If my father did it…" He grabbed hold of Yamato, preparing himself for the battle of his life. "I should be able to do it too!" Vergil ran towards the lights full speed. 'I will protect them, the power is mine, and no one will ever be able to stop me!' He screamed violently.

"VERGIL!" Eila cried out as she shot up in bed. Her breath heaved and she started to cry violently, her heart burned with mourning and sadness. Dante creaked open the door and calmly walked over to her side of the bed, his look was sympathetic and gentle.

"Another dream about him?" He sat down and she embraced him in a panic, he petted her head in response and hushed her like a parent would a frightened child. "Hush now, I know it's hard, and I wont lie to you…it will be like this for a while. You'll feel better eventually, it's just going to take some time."

"Stay with me, please…" She sobbed softly in his arms and he nodded. Eila scooted over so that Dante would have room to lay down, she wiped away her tears before looking at him. "And…will you do it again? For me?" Dante gave her an upset look.

"I can't keep doing this Eila, you know I'm not him." He sighed and looked away from her.

"Please Dante?" She started to tear up again and he sighed, giving in to her request. The devil slicked his hair back and put on a cold face. Eila looked at him through watery eyes, vowing to find him some day. She would find him. She would be with Vergil again someday.

She dreamt sweet dreams, and Vergil was in all of them.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**AN: OMG! So I actually cried when Dante slicked back his hair to look like Vergil, no joke, this was a heartbreaking chapter to write and I hope you all enjoyed the story. IT WILL BE CONTINUED! And it will be awesome. Holy cow, ugh that was so sad. Phew. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKIES!**


End file.
